Shadow Princess
by i.am.obsessed. 'Youngbloodx
Summary: Elena is blackmailed by Damon with Stefan's life and her own. It takes a while, but the deal is set and Elena's immortal and is now in love with Damon. Stefan' dying inside, and needs her back. Can Stefan and Elena Fall in love all over again? Or not?
1. Compromise

**Hey Guys... yes i am writing another story. Get pumped. It's about 'The Vampire Diaries'. They're a pretty aweosme book series, I recommend them. lmao Thanks to TwilightNatty, I've read the first two books. I'm addicted. I miss them. Lol. Well I hope you like this first chapter it is 2,930 words long, it took me all afternoon to type, and finally I'm done. ~~ Well enjoy!! {P.s, I'm not sure if it it is all going to be Elena's P.O.V}**

* * *

**Elena's.P.O.V.**  
Everything my family owned; their valuables, their house, was all burning infront of me. The house set a-lite not long after Caroline left to go home. It was only me. Aunt Judith and Robert were out for dinner and Margaret was with Gran. I ran up the stairs and into my ran as I could hear the fire crackling wildly beneath me and the thick black smoke started to fill my room. I got to my fress, picked up my mobile and dialled in '911'. Then I thought, 'No, I'll call Stefan instead. With his vampire strength and speed he's surely to get to me quicker.' So I ended the emergency call and called Stefan. "Hello Elena," he answered. But it wasn't Stefan, the deep persuasive voice was infact Damon.  
"Damon give Stefan his phone back," my voice was shaky.  
"What's up Elena. Things sound pretty heated... and is that crackling I hear?" he chuckled. I coughed, as the smoke continued to fill my room, "Why are you doing this to me Damon. I have done nothing. Where's Stefan?" "For one i am not telling you where Stefan is and two... I'd like to make you a deal," A deal?, "I'll save you now, but you have to pay me back..."  
My panic level had risen as I could see the flickers of the fire travel slowly up the stairs, "Oh and I'll let Stefan live," Damon finished. Suddenly, my eyes bulged as Damon's words eoched through my mind. Let him live? What has he done to Stefan?  
"What's the deal?"  
"I'll save you, and let Stefan live if you can be my princess of the shadows..."  
"Over my dead body," I scowled.  
"That could be arranged" he chuckled, "you know I am only accross the road and I can see you through your window." I immeadiately ran to my window to see Damon looking up at me and smiling smugly.

"Is that what you want?" I said, turning away from the window. 'Stefan's life is more valuable then mine,' I kept telling myslef. We love eachother alot but when it comes to a decision like this, I would rather myself be the one in pain rather than Stefan. And for all I know Damon might be lying anyway. But if he was telling the truth how would I know that he'd let Stefan live? He hates his brother so much, with all the hatred in his heart, he'd let Stefan die. But if... ugh! This doesn't make any sense at all!  
My room was now comletely filled with smoke and the fire was slowly creeping in the door. It was difficult to breathe, and I couldn't see a thing. "yes, this is what I want," said Damon.  
"Well come get it," I dropped to the floor with a bitter taste of ash in my mouth. I was now struggling to breathe as the phone dropped from my hand and I rolled into a ball. I closed my eyes tightly when suddenly my window broke open, sending shards of glass everywhere and I was held in two perfect arms. "Thankyou Elena," Damon murmured as we jumped back out the window and landed softly on the grass beneath us. I breifly saw Damon pull a phone from his pocket, "911?... yes there's a fire...on..." he continued with the details as I was distracted by the burning house. In a way the flames taking over the house looked beautiful; The shades of yellow and orange moving like a peaceful campfire, but at the same time, leaving a trail of hurt and disbelief behind it.

"About this deal Elena," Damon sat down on the grass next to me, "there arew some a few small details you should know about." I let out a small series of coughs before answering, "Damon..."  
"You are to be with me not Stefan. I'm going to make him suffer whether you like it or not..."  
"But you said you'd let im liv-" Damon cut me short.  
"I'd let him live. I didn't say anything about not making him suffer." My heart dropped as I remember what he said, 'You are to be with me not Stefan.'  
"Damon you can't take me away from Stefan, you can't!"  
"Ah but that's how I am going to have him suffer dear Elena. It's all apart of the plan..."  
"You're a distgusting worthless piece of-" he cut me off for the second time,

Damon sighed, "Like me or not," he face was instantly infront of mine, with eyes filled of hurt, anger love... mostly anger, "but I swear Elena Gilbert you _will_ love me, even if I have to threaten you with Stefan's life again!" I felt my whole bodyt flinch away from him. I had to go, get out of here; away from Damon, to go find Stefan. Stefan, I hope you're alright. I got to my feet as quick as I could, and tried to run from Damon. My legs didn't take me far, as I kept stumbling. Damon grippped me firmly around the back of my neck and turned me to face him. He cleared his throat and let me go.  
"Look... Elena, you have to see my side of this. Stefan always gets the girl. He got Katherine, he has you. He's never given me the chance to prove myself to the one I truly love, and right tnow that's you," the look in his eyes took my by suprise; Lust, love, hurt, sorrow. All the emotions I would have never thougth Damon possessed, "give me a chance. And anyway I'm much more fun than Stefan," his sensitive side fading back inside him.  
"That doesn't change the fact that I love Stefan, Damon. He doesn't love me for what I could be, he loves me for what I am..."  
He groaned in annoyance, "I'm sorry Elena, but after the emergency crews arrive, you're coming with me back to the boarding house and we're settling this once and for all. Get in my car now."  
"But-"  
"NOW!" his whole face tensed up. I got up shakily and walked nervously over to Damon's black Comodor.  
Once I was in Damon's car I could the red and blue lights flash through the tinted window.

*** * * * ***

We weren't far from the boarding house. I didn't know what I was in for. And I didn't really know what Damon meant by 'suffering'. What was he going to do to Stefan... or me? The unusual thoughts of what Stefan feared entered my mind. And come to think of it, they all had to do with me; Me dying, my hurting, me being taken away from him, me forgetting him. And it was all happening. I should've just stayed in the burning house so there's one less thing for him to mourn over. Then I thought of Damon's words, 'my princess of the shadows,' after that, it all clicked

together like clock work. Damon wanted me me to be away from Stefan, he wanted me to forget Stefan, That's how he's going to make Stefan suffer, by turning me into Damon's own vampire girlfriend. I don't care if this car is moving I'm getting out of here. I gripped the car door, and I was just about to open it, but Damon locked all the doors. Masterlock. "I am guessing you've figured it out?" Damon chuckled.

"Let me out Damon!" I demanded. He turned the car swiftly and soon enough we were at the boarding house. I didn't evem see Damon get out of the door, nor hear the door open and close. My door opened suddenly and and Doman offered me a hand. I declined his offer, feeling as scared as ever. I was also physically shaking, and the cold nightly winds didn't help at all. Damon ended up pulling me out of the car, which of course, was no problem for him. This is the one time that I don't want to set one foot through the door of that house. Damon had me by both wrists and was litterally dragging me through the door. "My dear Elena, if you would only co-operate, and infact... if you didn't realise, Stefan _is _inside..." _'Stefan' _the only word that bounced around my mind. I stopped my struggling and looks Damon dead in the eye.  
"Where is he?" I spoke as sternly as I could. Damon flashed a grim smile and took a step toward me, "Up the stairs, third door on the left." I immeadiately took of toward the staircase, "Stefan!" I screamed hoping he'd yell back. What?... It's not... he lied!

"Elena? What's wrong?" Stefan's head popped around the corner. At that moments i was filled with so much rage, I swear I could explode at any moment. I clenched my jaw tightly and turned my head, in search for Damon, "Damon! You dirty lier!" I screamed.  
"Elena!" Stefan warned. Damon came into sight, right in my face. He grabbed my wrist harshly and turned me to face Stefan. I could hear a deep rumble coming from Stefan, which developed into a fighting growl. "Damon! Let her go! Now!" Stefan spoke in a deep, proective voice.  
"And stop the fun? You don't know me at all little brother," Damon chuckled as I tried to escape Damon's tight grip around my wrist, "neither do you dear Elena," with his spare hand he gripped my throat. I coughed, which made Stefan flinch suddenly.  
"No Damon, I know you all _too _well," Stefan took two steps toward us, "one, you always seem to fall in love with the ravishing girl that I am already into a deep relationship with..." Somehow, through all the anger and panic, I still managed to blush. "Two, you're a selfish, egocentric, self-obsorbed person," Stefan continued.  
"Vampire," Damon spoke through fake coughs. Stefan rolled his eyes, "And three, you let yuor stupid jealousy of me get in the way of you doing the things you will. This is just another inconsiderate stunt of yours to get what you want. Seriously Damon, I feel sorry for you. You're like a brat child, cheating your way through 'life'." Ouch. I would've never imaged Stefan to be the one to be the one to tell someone, or some 'vampire' off like that. He's always sweet, compassionate and pollite, but I guess someone had to tell Damon.

"Wow, bigs words coming from Stefan... you _blew_ me away," Damon laughed, with sarcasam filling his statement, "you might aswell throw a dictonary at me or something because according to you I'm a child, so I wouldn't get what half of those words meant. Oh but Stefan, the point of this 'inconsiderate stunt', is so that I'll be happy and _you _won't be..." Damon explained. Anger fill Stefan's eyes. He lunged at us, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Damon bare his teeth against my neck. my heart skipped a beat and sped up again. I started shaking again, and a scream built up in my chest, but I prevented it, knowing that it was pointless. Instead I bit down hard on my lip, "Stefan! Stop!" I cried, warm tears streaming down my blushed cheeks. He stops only a meter from Damon and I, I reached out to stroke his cheek, but I was pulled away from him.  
"Elena," Stefan whispered, "I'll get you out of this." More tears weeped form my eyes as I was pulled to the center room of the house, the living room.

Damon and I sat on the couch opposite from Stefan. "Do you mind telling me what you want Damon!" questioned Stefan. I hated seeing him like this; confused, hurt, angry. "Settle down little brother," Damon turned to face me," go on Elena, tell him my plan." I swallowed hard, terrified of what might happen tonight, "He set my house on fire-" Stefan interupted me, "Elena! Are you alright?!"  
"No Stefan... I'm not!" I sobbed, "he threatened me with your life... and mine!...'I'll let him live and i'll save you,' he said, 'only if...'," I whispered the last few words, "I'm sorry Stefan."  
"Only if what Elena? What's going on?"  
"Only if she will be mine. A vampire. _My _beloved Elena," Damon finished for me.  
I saw the strain appear on Stefan's face. It was killing me inside, "Is there more?" he grumbled. "Stefan, he wants to make you suffer... please, not matter what, don't let him win, _please_," I pleaded. I wish none of this ever happened. Everyone would be happy, peaceful. my and Stefan would be as close as we used to be, but no Damon had to come into our lives and screw it all up. "Oh and Stefan, would you like to know what I am going to do to Elena?" Damon chuckled. Stefan and I flinched at Damon's words. What he's going to do to _me?_ What else _could _he do? He's hurting my only love, he's going to make me immortal, he burnt down my Aunt Judiths house. Damon's the reason for all of the bad events that have occured in this town. What else could he do?

"You are not going to touch her Damon!" Stefan threatened. Damon tapped my shoulder, instantly drawing my attention to him, then he laughed. "You should give out false threats little brother. I just touched her," Damon was enjoying stirring his brother.  
"You know what I mean!" yelled Stefan.  
"You know half of what I am going to do to Elena doesn't even involve me touching her," instantly, Daom turned to face me, "I'm going to make you forget you loved him, you're going to forget every moment you shared with him. You'll know that you love me. Also, you'll forget Stefan ever existed," I spoke as if Stefan wasn't even in the room. My heart dropped, and I was stuck for words. Damon's going to make me _'die'_ know that when I wake up I'll love him, but i'll forget the best thing that has ever happened to me, Stefan.

"No, no, no!" Stefan protested, standing up form his seat.  
"Don't worry Stefan, since I am your best _and _only brother, I'll let Elena spend her spend her last moments with you," Damon laughed, "but i'll be watching," Damon pulled a teethy grin. He walked out of the room, leaving me and Stefan alone. I was motionless, my life has been drawn to a stop, "No," I whispered to myself. Stefan immeadiately sat next to me and held me in his muscly arms. "no," I whispered again. It was the only word I could say.  
"Elena, look at me," Stefan demanded sweetly. I turned my head to face him, and looked at him through my watery eyes, "i love you and like I said before, I'm going to get you out of this..."  
"But Stefan, you _can't _I agreed to Damon's deal. There's nothing we can do," I admitted, "I can't imagine a world without you in it."  
"I'll fight him if I have to. And I will, just so you can get out of here," Stefan said. I closed my eyes tightly and sniffled, "I love you Elena," he said as his lips came crashing down onto mine, I kissed him back, knowing that this'll be our last one. I pulled back, "Stefan you can't fight him. You survive on animals' blood, you'll be weaker than him, it wouldn't be a fair fight."

He ignored me and kissed me again. It was strong, feirce, full of passion. We both pulled back slowly, looking into eachothers eyes, "I love you Stefan Salvatore," I whispered.  
"I love you to Elena Gilbert," he smiled. I saw him look up at Damon, who was tapping his watch smugly. "I'm sorry Elena," whispered Stefan.  
"W-what?"  
"Three, two..." he started to count down.  
"Stefan, what? wait, what are you-"  
"One," he finished and dissapeared. Where'd he go? A loud thud echoed form where Damon was standing. Stefan was there, fighting him. he picked Damon up by the shirt and through him against the wall.  
"ARGH!" Damon yelled in rage and lunged back at Stefan, both of the crashing into the room I was in. "Elena! Go! Get out of here!," Stefan demanded, while kicking Damon off him. I got to my feet and ran fro the door. I turned the knob and ran. I just kept running, that's all I could do. The suddenly I stumbled, landing on the grass roughly. Ow. I could hardly see where I was going, there was no moon, and my only source of light was from the Boarding house.I faintly felt that I had cut my hand when I landed. Wiping the blood on my pants, someone grabbed my from behind and dragged me back to the house, I couldn't see who it was.

"Damon!" Stefan warned. I was let go, I'm guessing that wa Damon who had me, "get away from her!" Damon bent down to my level and looked me dead in the eye, "It's time Elena," he said, "you will..." he stopped suddenly and laughed, "You're smart Stefan, to give her that necklace. I can't do a thing to her," Damon sighed. Stefan appeared instantly and pushed Damon away from me.  
"I've really had it was you Stefan, all you do is interfer," Damon spat. At the moment I was facing Damon. He reached down an ripped the necklace off my neck, before Stefan could react. I rubbed the back of my neck, as Stefan picked me up suddenly and took off.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter guys. I hope you all enjoys it alot. Please... REVIEW!!! It'll make my day!... or night... or what ever :D**

.obsessed xxx


	2. Staying?

_**A/N- Well, this is a shorter chapter, but I was a little stuck and didn't want to keep yous waiting. :D**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I've really had it was you Stefan, all you do is interfere," Damon spat. At the moment I was facing Damon. He reached down an ripped the necklace off my neck, before Stefan could react. I rubbed the back of my neck, as Stefan picked me up suddenly and took off._

_Now:_

"I need to take you to a place where Damon hasn't been invited in," Stefan mumbled to himself, anxiously.  
"Bonnie's house," I suggested, "Her dad isn't too keen on strangers."  
I faintly saw Stefan nodd, as we changed directions instantly. What I feared the most, was coming soon. I can feel it. Even if Damon hasn't been invited into Bonnies house, what's really stopping him anyway; he can burn down the house, actually _get _invited in.  
We arrived at Bonnie's in no time at all. Stefan let me down and pulled me into a loving hug. I leaned my head against his muscular chest, not wanting to ever let go.  
"Elena I have to go, I'm sorry," Stefan admitted.  
"Don't go please don't fight him Stefan," I cried, "stay here with me and Bonnie... _please_."

Stefan flinched and sighed, looking for way out to go stop his brother, "I have to kill him Elena it's the only way to end this," he pulled back from the hug. I had a terrible feeling that this was going to be our last moment together; and I don't want it to be us arguing over Damon. I needed Stefan to stay.  
"Could you stay? Just for a while? Please? I need you Stefan."  
A smile crept upon Stefan's features; lightening up his face. He looked me straight in the eye, "I'll stay. Not for long Elena. I'll stay, for enough time to know you're safe here," he whispered, "you don't know how serious this situation is." I'm no child. Of course I know how serious it is.

"I do know how serious it is. I'm in the middle of it Stefan. It's all my fault anyway, Damon's drawn my life to a stop, momentarily," I sobbed, "and thank-you." I took Stefan's hand as we walked silently up to Bonnie's front door. Here we go. Stefan had already been invited in here before, so there's no fuss over that.  
I knocked on the door, and waited patiently for someone to answer. The door opened, revealing the all so familiar face; Bonnie. It looks like she was just about to go to bed. Bonnie was in her PJ's; A green night-dress covered in in hearts and swirls. And her mid-waist, strawberry blond hair was slightly messy.  
"Hmm? Elena?" she said unsurely,"...Elena!...Stefan?... It's 10:30. What are yous doing here." Ah Bonnie, you're so cautious. Bonnie knows about Stefan and Damon's secret; she swore not to tell a soul. "Could we come in. It's an emergency," I said.  
Bonnie rose an eyebrow, "A.k.a... Damon?"  
Stefan quickly nodded, "For Elena's safety, she needs to stay here. We'll tell you the details."  
"By all means, come in," Bonnie replied, "Mum, Elena and Stefan are here!"

"OK!" Mrs McCullough yelled from the other room.

* * *

Bonnie, Stefan and I were all seated on Bonnie's bed, discussing the present situation. Bonnie and I were panicking, but Stefan remained calm, trying to think of a way out of this. Turns out Damon can't touch this house unless he gets invited in. But that's the only thing that's stopping him from getting to me; getting invited in.

"As long as you don't answer the door, or set one foot out of this house, you'll be safe. What out for your mother Bonnie. She doesn't know what's happening.," said Stefan. i felt Bonnie's body stiffen next to me. Her mum was all she had left; other than her Gran, who is teaching her the necessary skills of being a witch. She took, two deep breaths, "Okay, I will. How long are you staying her for Stefan?" I saw Stefan head turn to face me, and met his anxious gaze. He didn't know; He didn't know if he wanted to go, if he wanted to go and fight Damon, or if he wanted to stay here and be with me. If I were him, I'd stay here. But I can see the situation he's in. He wants to end this once and for all, so that I am safe for as long as possible, but another part of him is telling him to stay here. "Please," I mouthed to him. Stefan looked away, back at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, probably a few more minutes," he said, looking back at me. These might be the last minute I may get to see him in my life. He may die; which would be even worse. I got up from Bonnie's bed, "Excuse me just a second," I walked out of the room. I can't believe this, this is it; the decider. But what am I doing standing out side of Bonnie's room, I should be in there savoring the present moments I have with Stefan. But I can't, my body won't go back into the room, the door-way was almost compelling me like I _was _a vampire. I sat down at the door, and hugged my knees tightly. This is all my fault anyway, the others shouldn't have to deal with my problems, I should be dealing with them myself. My nervous body got up, and I walked toward the stairs. I could here Stefan and Bonnie having a anxious conversation maybe purposefully speaking allowed so I was able to hear what they had to say.  
"Bonnie, I love her... If she tries to get out or anything, stop her," Stefan said.  
"I will..."

'_I'm sorry Stefan_,' I thought to myself, '_This is my problem, and I'm going to solve it on my own. And you're not going to get hurt.' _I took slow steps down the staircase, and reached the bottom. Bonnie's mother walked up to me, "Elena, sweetie, are you alright?"  
"Oh... uh, yeah. I just need some fresh air, that's all."  
"You just look like you have a lot going on in that small mind of yours," she smiled. '_You have no idea,'_ I thought. Bonnie's mum walked into the kitchen, leaving me on my own. I gripped the door handle, and turned it slowly, taking a deep breath. Not, surprisingly, Damon was at the door. But I still managed to jump. "You ready?" Damon asked. Suddenly, a door slammed open from upstairs. "He's here! Elena! Where are--" Stefan yelled. I turned my head and he stared in shock. "Damon!" Yelled Stefan.

"Say your Goodbye's Stefan," Damon, picked me up bridal style. Stefan got to the door, so fast I didn't see him move. I looked into his marvelous green eyes, and I let out a tear. "Stefan. I'm sorry. It's the only way. I love you. Goodbye. Remember that I love you, and what ever you do, remember me," I sobbed.  
'No!" Stefan yelled. Damon took off with me in his arms, "Elena!" Stefan called for me, following us. We went into the forest across the road.  
"Wow, he's still behind us," Damon laughed, while pulling a gun from his pocket, "Elena, close your eyes sweetie." I close my eyes tightly, doing what I was told. _Bang._ An ear-piercing gun shot. I heard a loud, painful moan from behind us. My eyes shot open instantly. "You-!"

"Yes, I shot him Elena. With a wooden bullet. Don't worry, he's not dead. It'll just buy us some time," he chuckled.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duh~! Tragic. If i left it on A cliffy I'm sorry, but I have Writers block atm... I hope you liked it!  
Review Pleaseeeeee**_...


	3. Confessions

**A/N - Wow I actually put up the next chapter. Yay. I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

**Previously:**_  
"Wow, he's still behind us," Damon laughed, while pulling a gun from his pocket, "Elena, close your eyes sweetie." I close my eyes tightly, doing what I was told. Bang. An ear-piercing gun shot. I heard a loud, painful moan from behind us. My eyes shot open instantly. "You-!"_

_"Yes, I shot him Elena. With a wooden bullet. Don't worry, he's not dead. It'll just buy us some time," he chuckled._

**Now:**  
The nightly winds blew past us, as Damon ran at vampire speed. It was a moonless night, and there was hardly any stars in the sky. My last night as a human, was going to be a dark one. In no time at all Damon had us back at the boarding house. I've seen enough of this place for one day; how so original. A sickening feeling formed in the pit of my stomach, telling me that this was wrong, that I shouldn't be doing this. And the feeling was right. What am I doing in Damon's perfectly structured arms? Why did I let Stefan get shot? But I can't get out now, there's no way. I've always stuck to my deals. A deal's a deal.

"Oh Elena, you're going to be even better then what you are now..." Damon admitted. Although I was filled with so much fear and concern, Damon managed to make me blush.

We both reached the front of the house, and Damon let me down. He politely gestured me into the house, it was almost smug. I walked unsurely into the house, keeping my distance from door slammed behind me, and I turned to see what happened. Damon wasn't there. Someone then tapped my shoulder. My head turned suddenly to see Damon's pearly white teeth.  
"Before I do this. I want a favor..."

I bit my lip. What does he want now? He's done everything possible to hurt me. And now he wants a favor? I don't know what's wrong with me. I should be going hysterical and I should be crying! But I'm not... I'm not. Some people would say I'm brave and confident, I never used to think that, until now.  
"Damon, no. You've done too much." I said. Damon tilted his head downwards to show me a pair of watered, glossy, puppy-dog eyes, his lip quivering with 'disappointment'. I swear to god I'm going to punch him sometime soon. "Just this one request. It won't do a thing." I guess he's right, what else could he do. I slumped my shoulders. "What?"  
"I just want you to admit that you love me _before _I actually hypnotize you to. You need to mean it."  
"What the hell is the difference Damon? You know that I love Stefan, so how could I mean it? Really?" I said in rage.  
Damon's face lit up, looking rather mischievous."I hear you, in your sleep," he laughed, "_'I love you... Damon,'_" he mocked. He what!? Watches me sleep?

"You watch me sleep?!" I yelled.  
"Only because I love you. Ahhh, you look so peaceful. Your eyes closed, a slight smile, and..." he trailed off.  
"Stop it Damon!" I shouted.  
He sighed, "But don't you want to know what you dream of?" What? So now he can read my mind and watch my most precious dreams?  
"You're sick," I spat.  
"Oh. Elena. You took that the wrong way. I'm sorry I'll correct myself. I can only tell what you are dreaming because you can't kept that little mouth of your shut while you sleep..." Damon chuckled.  
"I swear to god Stefan's going to find out sooner or later. So watch your back," I muttered angrily to myself. A grim smile appeared Damon's face, "Oh but he does know Elena. And he doesn't even _try _to stop me."  
"What?" That doesn't sound like the protective Stefan I know. He would go to great heights just to make sure that Damon wouldn't come within 1000 meters of me. This isn't right.

Damon ran a hand through his hair, "You heard me. So anyway," he said rather cheerfully, "Do you want to know what you dream of while I'm around, or not?"  
I shook my head, snapping back into reality, "Uhh... Fine."  
Damon cleared his throat, "Ah hem. Well there was this one time. You sounded quite pleased actually," Pleased?, "you were smiling so very beautifully.. anyway. You said 'Ohh... hmm Damon... No, I love you. Not Stefan. He's such a slag...'." That's when I lost it. When I couldn't stand another word that came out of his disgusting mouth. I slapped him; it echoed throughout the boarding house. It was creepy... really eerie. He looked straight back at me. Nothing but evil filled his coal black eyes. It startled me. A deep rumbling was released from his throat. "Elena. You _really _shouldn't have done that," he threw me onto the lounge behind me. The chair rocked, falling backwards with me on it. In a flash Damon was on top of me. He looked me dead in the eyes. It was the most frightening thing I'd witnessed in my life. Damon's eyes were still black and filled with the same anger and evil as before. It was as if there wasn't even a single trace of innocence left in that solid body of his.

"It's time Elena. The time of a new beginning. Brace yourself. It doesn't get much easier form here on in," At twisted look in his eyes, caught my attention, and I looked deeply into them. I was unfamiliar with the feelings coming from this glare. "A new beginning." Damon mumbled to himself.  
"Damon get off me!" I cried.  
"No Elena. You agreed to this. This is how it is." Our faces were now inches apart, his nose was nearly touching mine. A smile formed on his face, "After this happens Elena. You _will_ be in love with me. Stefan will mean nothing to you. You won't even know him," I felt a thudding in the back of my head, my eyes began to feel a strange sensation and I couldn't look away from Damon's eyes. His pupils were getting larger, then shrinking and they followed that pattern."Now repeat," Damon snarled. Then I just blanked out. What happened? My eyes closed tightly and my mind had my memories in reverse, deleting every memory of... Wait... of who? My eyes fluttered open.

"I love you Damon...and who's this 'Stefan' guy?"

Damon smiled, as if he got what he wanted. "And do you know what's going to happen next?"  
I swallowed hard, knowing what was planed for me. His faced tensed up and he bared his fangs. There was no white in his eyes, just blackness; the evil. At that moment the door slammed open. And as man stood at the door. He looked fatigued, and hansom but he was hurt. "Ahh Elena. This is Stefan," Damon chuckled. So this was the Stefan Damon talked about earlier.  
"You didn't," Stefan spat anger now filling his hazel eyes. Damon laughed loudly, he was enjoying this. What had this Stefan guy done to Damon? Damon snapped out of it and inhaled sharply, "You don't know how long I've been dreaming of this Elena," He rose his head and like a bullet, he shot down onto my neck and sunk his teeth into my neck. I choked as Damon sucked the blood out of me.  
"NO!" Stefan shouted, running over at vampire speed and pulling Damon of me. He's a vampire too?

"Elena listen to me! This is a lie. Damon has compelled you, he's making you a vampire..."  
"GET AWAY!!" I screamed in horrible pain. I was traumatized by the pain, my hearing became fuzzy and my surroundings blurred.  
"I Hate you Damon. I hope you're happy. Draining what was my happiness out of me. She doesn't even know me for Christs sake! You disgust me..." Stefan waited, "Aren't you going to give her the nourishment of your blood?"  
"Yes. But I plan on doing it soon. Not now. I have plans."  
"Goodbye Damon," then Stefan's head turned you me, but my eye site was blurred, "and Elena. Just know that I love you." He loves me? But I don't even know him. Then he took off.

* * *

**OMGosh,but I'd like to that TwilightNatty For her help. She got me past my writers block (Y)**

**.obsessed 33** P.S REVIEW PLEASE???


	4. Temptations

**_A/N- Hey Guys, yes I know i took my time in doing this. I had this ontop of school. So yeah. I hope you all like it. :D

* * *

_****_Previously_**

"Yes. But I plan on doing it soon. Not now. I have plans."  
"Goodbye Damon," then Stefan's head turned you me, but my eye site was blurred, "and Elena. Just know that I love you." He loves me? But I don't even know him. Then he took off.

**_Now_**

I tensed my jaw as the pain started to fade. Damon stroked my cheek softly, trying to calm me. "Now Elena dear, this isn't supposed to hurt…" his cooled voice calmed. I felt my face heat up as he got up. My shallow breaths were shaky, "Damon. Please. W-where are you g-going?" I stuttered.

"I'm fixing you a drink," he smirked. Damon picked up a piece of glass that shattered from the window not too long ago and slit his wrist. He inhaled sharply and coughed. I swallowed hard; I think I know what I have to do next. My bottom lip quivered as the pain arose again. My fists tensed automatically, as pain flowed through my delicate body. Damon took slow steps back toward me and bent down to my level.  
"Everything will be perfect Elena… Everything…" he trailed.

Soon enough Damon's wrist was at my mouth. I curled my lips around his wrist and drunk his sweet blood. It was weird really. I wanted to keep going, to keep drinking; but my body forced me to stop. It wasn't right. My eyes drooped as I took my lips off his drained arm. Damon helped me up carefully; shaking me once or twice to make sure I was conscious and he held my neck straight. "See you soon, Elena." Were the last words I heard form Damon. And then there was pure darkness.

_*** ***_

The sound of a slamming door awoke me. Wait, I'm alive? Oh. I'm a vampire. '_Damon' _was the first thing that popped into my head. "Damon?" I asked... nothing. No sounds of breathing. No heartbeats… nothing. I was lying on the couch, not far from where I last saw Damon. _Flash,_ there was a faint memory of the crazed look in Damon's eyes. It sent shivers down my spine, making me more cautious then what I am already.

The feeling of loneliness took over my body, I hated being alone. There was a knock at the door. Maybe that's Damon? I slowly walked toward the front door, aware that it may not be him. I took grip of the door handle and turned it. The brush of fresh air startled me. Then it hurt. My skin was burning. Letting go of the handle suddenly, made the swung the door wide open, exposing the sun to my body.

"Ahh, Fuck!" I swore, backing from the door. I ran to the stairs to cool down my skin.

"El-Elena?" A husky voice echoed form the doorway. It was male. "Elena… is that you?"  
Then it happened, a burning sensation tickled the back of my throat. Not so much a tickle, more like a burn. I cleared my throat, hoping the burn would fade. Nope, it got worse. Then the man walked in the door toward me. '_The Blood. Drink his blood', _my conscious told me.

"No…No," I murmured.

"It's me. Matt. Elena what happened?" Every step he took, urged my body to drink. If he were smart, he'd leave. I got to my feet as he continued to step closer.  
"Elena. I heard the house burnt down. Everyone thought you died. Elena what's going on?"  
I gulped and stepped back, "I'm fine," I struggled to say. At this stage Matt was only within footsteps from me.  
"Elena, tell me what happened." He urged. My mind was fighting itself; telling me to drink him, and then telling me to stop because he was my friend. I rubbed my temples to try calm myself. Next thing I know, I was up against a wall, unable to escape Matt. I had been trying to get away from him long enough not to realize that there was a wall behind me. Matt was only centimetres way from me. I was practically choking in the air that was filled with his rich scent.

"Matt. Go. Leave. Please," I rushed.  
"Not until you tell me what's up," he eyed me down, making me feel small.  
"I…I can't Matt. You have to go," I snarled, whilst my predator senses were starting to take over. Loving as he is, he stroked my face. As he did, I felt the comforting pulse from his fingertips on my skin. It was so warm, but the smell was too much. The hunger felt incurable. I didn't want to hurt him. So pushed him away, further then I intended. He tripped and fell over.

"Elena! What the- Your eyes! Elena!?" Matt Stammered. I immediately turned to look in the mirror behind me. My eyes were coal black. It even scared me. From the corner of my eye I saw Matt get to his feet and continue to walk closer to me. I turned as he placed his warm hand on my shoulder.  
"Tell me what happened."

I didn't respond. All I could concentrate was the pulse point in his neck; it distracted me from everything else that surrounded me. I hummed as his scent tempted me by the second. "Elena. Snap out of it. What the hell is wrong with you? What's going on?" He clicked his fingers in front of my face. I wasn't myself. But how could I be myself in a situation like this.  
The sharp burn in my throat grew worse by the second, "Matt you're tempting me," I inhaled his scent, "I could just…" I stroked the side of his throat. It's so… vulnerable. It looked so easy to pierce. Just, so… mouth-watering. Then nothing went through my mind. I was a complete predator, unable to think. I slowly leaned in to his neck, every inch tempting me more.

"Elena!" Someone called. Anger arose from me, I was hungry, "Whoa…" he said. I looked up to see it was Damon. Finally!  
"Err… Mattie is it? Come here please, Elena isn't feeling well…"  
"Dude… What the HELL is going on," then a hint of angry flickered in Matt's eyes," You did this. What have you done to her?"  
"Me?" Yes you Damon. You _are _the one that morphed me into this. I laughed at his lie. Damon looked at me and smirked as if he were to say "Keep quiet Elena"

Matt walked over to Damon, not sure if he could trust him. And as I predicted, Damon compelled him. "_Elena's fine. She's not well. You're going to forget this ever happened. And that you even saw Elena here. Now Go_" he said, with determination in his voice.

How Predictable. But you got to love it.

* * *

**_Hehhe, Review plehzzz 3 Stephii_**


	5. What A Drunk

_**A/N- Be proud of me, I gave you another chapter. And guys. There's a newby on FanFic. He has one story, with one chapter so far. And it is AWESOME. Here's the link; .net/s/5866634/1/The_Mortal_Doppleganger And if the link doesn't show... his Account name is ' Soft Sand '**_

_**

* * *

**__**Previously**_

Matt walked over to Damon, not sure if he could trust him. And as I predicted, Damon compelled him. "_Elena's fine. She's not well. You're going to forget this ever happened. And that you even saw Elena here. Now Go_" he said, with determination in his voice.

How Predictable. But you got to love it.

_**Now**_

Matt left as soon as Damon was finished with him, he walked out and closed the door behind him. Damon and I stared intently at each other. As soon as he laid his eyes on me, they were stuck to me; like glue. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. Impatiently, I placed my hands on my hips, waiting for him to take a step toward me.

"Oh Elena. Is it possible for us to close the gap between us?"He smiled.  
"Only if your feet start walking... Now start. Pronto," I smiled, being rather cheeky.

He took one step.

Only one. He sighed and looked down at his feet. "First, Elena, you need to drink something, but I've already given you some human blood. So welcome to the world of the vampires" he chuckled, while referring to blood. Even the thought of the word made my hunger rise. He must've slipped in some human blood while I was sleeping. Then I sighed and walked into the kitchen, Damon following willingly whilst picking up a bottle of whisky. As I reached the fridge, I turned to face him, and then stared at his bottle. "Tell me something Damon." He looked at me. "What tastes better..? Alcohol or blood?" I giggled and took his bottle.

"One, that's mine," he took the bottle back. "And two, alcohol. It drowns my sorrows."

I nodded, fighting a grin. "Fair enough. I find it amazing vampires can get drunk."

He nodded, smiling. "If we're sated enough, we can live normal lives." Searching through the fridge to find the blood wasn't hard to find. Every shelf had water bottles filled with blood, which meant that Damon was prepared before he would let me outside. "Oh… lovely," I took at bottle and screwed it open immediately. Damon looked at me funny as I drained the bottle in one go. His he rose an eyebrow in curiosity. A little droplet of blood ran down my chin and Damon eyed it off. "You gonna have that?" he smirked.  
"You can have it." I winked.

"A little flirtatious today are we Elena?" He spoke as he walked toward me.  
"Yep," his face was only inches from mine, "oh look. You closed the gap Damon."

"That I did," he smiled. I could feel his cool breath on my face now, which relaxed me. He then licked my chin, making the blood disappear. "Oh, that was nice. Mind if I have another taste?" He asked without hesitation.  
"Go for it," Our foreheads touched, our skin slightly moving as we panted, eagerly waiting for what was the happen next. And it was slow, like he wanted to savour the moment. His lips touched mine, the fire within me exploded, the pressure lifted from my chest. I could taste a hint of whiskey on his lips, and then he pried my lips apart with his tongue. His tongue explored my mouth, moaning, his hunger overtaking his lust as he eagerly drained the blood from my mouth, and then it was just us in the room. My mind was spinning. I pulled back.

"You're drunk," I wiped my mouth, laughing a bit.

He grinned his one-thousand-kilowatt-smile. "You know it." He wrapped his arm around me and took me into the living room. He pointed toward the couch I was lying on earlier. "And that, my dear, is where it all happened."

"Hence why I woke up there. Come on Damon, give me the bottle-" a deep, husky voice of a male interrupted me.

"He won't give you the bottle, Elena." Wait, who is he? A man walked down the staircase, looking straight at me. Worriment filled my senses, and my mind was sent elsewhere as a flashback filled my head. He was here when it happened.

"Why are you here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I live here. Just like him," he pointed to Damon, who was trying to get every last drip from his empty bottle.  
"And who are you exactly?"  
"Stefan Salvatore. Damon's brother."

'_Well that explains it'_ I thought to myself. Dumbfounded as I was, I turned around to walk back into the kitchen. Stefan followed me, which startled me. I took another bottle of blood willingly and turned to see Stefan.  
"Don't trust him Elena," he spoke sternly. "The real you wouldn't."  
I frowned in confusion, "And what would you know. I only met you when I got turned. Is there something I missed out on? Because… Stefan is it? You're freaking me out."

He was then motionless, as if what I said hurt. But how could it. He hardly knows me… or does he?  
"Elena!" Damon called, "Come with me," he laughed. I looked back at Stefan, "If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to…" I walked off. Stefan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Coming Damon," I smiled, "where are we going?" taking the bottle off him again.  
"Out and about." He looked behind me, I am guessing at Stefan, "doesn't look at me like that little brother. You're only young once," then he thought about it and laughed at his little joke.

"But the sun," I warned, "It'll burn me."  
"Ohh Bummer… Steffffffannn…" Damon called.  
"What now Damon. What more could you want from me now?" Stefan spat.

"Could Elena borrow your ring?" then he just starred at nothing, "no… wait. Don't worry. We'll go out at night-time…"  
Stefan groaned in annoyance and I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs. Something was up. I wasn't being told anything, because when I think about my past, it's just a big black blur that needs an explanation. I looked at Damon with worried eyes, "Damon am I missing something. Stefan is giving me a strange feeling."  
"Noo, Elena. You're fine. He's just… Stefan."

'_He's just Stefan'_ I thought to myself with a slight smirk.

I sighed. This won't do. If Damon wants to go out tonight he's not having any more alcohol.  
"Damon. Stop drinking. The smell's annoying me," I said, trying to be stern. He then sighed and rested himself on the couch.  
"Only if you come lay with me," he teased while patting the spot next to him. I smiled.

Accepting his offer I laid next to him. He wrapped his muscular arm around me and looked me deep in the eyes. "I'm glad this happened, I love you Elena."  
"I love you too."

What a drunk. I laughed and we fell to sleep.

* * *

Review PLease ??  
x Stephii


	6. No Charade

_**A/N- I hope you guy like it. Big Thanks To Soft Sand and TwilightNatty for helping me x ily.**

* * *

__A bright fire was burning all around me. There was no escape. Its heated flickers were slowly creeping toward me as a tried to escape its danger. I searched for someone, anyone, to come and save me. But nobody was there._

_Not even a shadow._

_The fire spread on the wooden floor beneath me, making my blood boil as nausea washed over me. I didn't know how it started or why it was here. I couldn't have caused it, could I? Coughing under its thick smoke, I yelled,  
"Help me!"_

_I called as the fire crawled closer. The crackling of its flames distracted me from everything. Its untamed nature continued to burn the wooden floor. It's nature, leaving a path of destruction behind itself. It gave off more of its thick smoke causing my nausea to increase. The fire gave off intense heat, making it harder to concentrate and know what was happening. I called for help again; screaming at the top of my lungs._

_The fire stopped._

_I looked down at my legs to make sure they weren't burnt, but something caught my eye in the distance. Was it a book? The curiosity of a cat arose within me and I took a few cautious steps toward it. A male voice called my name.__It was Damon._

_"Don't pick it up. It's dangerous to us. Don't..." Don't pick up the book? But how could it be harmful? It's just a book. Without considering Damon's words, I took more steps toward it. The book was covered with purple velvet, which had a golden lock lying next to it. Is that...my diary?_

_Worriment filled my body as I took longer strides toward the book. 'It's unlocked, someone's read it,' were the only thoughts running through my mind. If that's my diary, that holds the answers to the big black blur. At last I reached it and went to pick it up; well, here I go. I held the delicate book in my hands and carefully opened the cover._

_'This Diary Belongs To Elena Gilbert' the first page read. The next page should have something, I thought as I took a deep, much needed breath and turned the page. There was…nothing. The pages started burning in front of my eyes. "No...No!" I screamed, loosening the diary around my fingers and allowing it to clatter to the floor and burst into flames._

"Elena, wake up!" Damon shook me, and I rose out of the couch with a heavy huff from my lips, sweat pouring over my forehead. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. I rolled over to try and look at Damon, but instead I rolled off the couch. 'Not good,' I thought to myself.

"Oh Elena," Damon laughed. Finally looking up at him, I noticed how happy he looked. For some reason, I was used to seeing him sad and angry, but nothing of the sort filled him. He had nothing but happiness expressed over his handsome features. The smile on his face was pure.

"Well c'mon, it's night time. Time to lurk," he chuckled. Damon offered me his hand to help me up. Once I got to my feet, images from my dream struck my mind. _My Diary… where is it?_

I need my diary now.

"Damon. We need to get my diary," I told him. A blank look struck his face. Then the words he'd spoken in my dream echoed through my mind _'Don't pick it up. It's dangerous to us. Don't…' _

Damon turned to face me then, "Elena. That would've burnt in the fire that you accidently caused…"

I took his hand and held it tight, "I remember where I put it. It would've been safe from the fire. I need to get it, to answer my questions…"

Sheer disappointment filled his eyes, causing him to slump his shoulders, "This is supposed to be a new beginning remember? Let the past be the past. Never to be brought up again." Talk about wise words. But he's right; this _is _a new beginning, for me, for us. I love Damon, and nothing, no one, can change that.

Damon's hands were still intertwined with mine as he walked us both out of the room.

"So where are we going this fine night?" I laughed. Damon laughed too as he pulled me up and over his shoulder swiftly. "We, dear Elena, are going out. So I can teach you how to hunt. You'll need these skills to survive as you already know."  
"Damon! Let me down!" I giggled, "And what do we drink from, humans or animals?" I asked. Well they both seem to have a blood system. What would the difference be?

Damon smirked then put me back down, "You should know the answer to that."

'_Humans,_' I thought, which made me think of Matt straight away. He confronted me earlier today. I could've _killed _him. This is no charade. This world is real. The thought of me killing Matt was horrifying. There's no answer to what I could do to my other friends if I ever saw them again, but I guess that's why I need to learn control. Control is all I needed to possess. It'll take years of training, but I'm willing.

"Well? Shall we get going now?" I giggled. Damon hooked his arm around mine and gave me a cheeky grin, "Yes."

"Stefan! We're going out! We'll be back… whenever…" Damon chuckled.

"Damon, wait. Elena needs blood…" Stefan admitted while rushing out of the kitchen.  
Damon let out another laugh, "The reason why we're going out…"

I turned to face Stefan. He just stood there, motionless, "Elena, look what he's turned you into? A blood sucking, life taker, don't let him," he whispered.

"Stefan what are you talking about? This is who I am," I asked.

"If only you knew…" he then walked out of the room and back into the kitchen, looking down at the floor.

'_If only you knew… if only you knew.' _His words continued to fight themselves in my head. Knew what? With the statements coming from Stefan I _needed _to find my diary. But could I risk the relationship Damon and I share… over a stupid book? This is who I am, a vampire; a life taking, terrifying… vampire.

'Elena?" Damon clicked his fingers in front of my face. I came back in to reality, escaping my own thoughts, "come on Elena. Let's go. Stefan's depressing."

I smirked, "Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Clubbing," Damon spoke, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "well, not really. We're just going for the drunkies."  
"Seriously, Damon… we're going to take an advantage over the drunken ones? Live a little," I tempted him.

He laughed, "You're right. We need a little _spice…_ let's just go walking, on the parks' edges… find some loners." Some loners, hopefully I don't know these loners.

Damon and I both walked toward the door, ready for the night ahead of us. He stopped suddenly and turned to face me with an anxious look in his eyes, "No matter what Stefan says, please promise me you won't listen to him… for me?"

"Why? What in the world could he honestly do?" Stefan seemed like the guy that kept to himself. What _could _he do?  
"You don't have a clue." He mumbled.

I cocked my head to the side, unaware of what he meant. "Now, Elena. I want to teach you to do the whole 'vampire sprint'…"  
We started to walk again as he told me how it was done, "The key is to concentrate on what's ahead of you… Your mind should take in what's in front of us as you continue sprinting. Have a go."

I nodded taking a stance to take off from. _"3, 2…" _I mentally counted down in my head, "_1…"_ And then there I was, running at vampire speed. The wind in my face felt amazing. It cooled me down, but I kept the words of Damon in my head, '_The key is to concentrate on what's ahead of you…'_

It was simply amazing, and concentration was the key. I turned around and went back to Damon. I ran my hands through my hair and smiled, "Wow, and to think I thought that I was a relatively fast runner… until now!" Damon just laughed, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He stared lovingly at me, and lightly brushed his lips across mine, sending a shiver down my spine. "I knew you would get it." I stared into his marvelous hazel eyes. They were gorgeous.

"Let's go," Damon smirked, and we took off into the night.

* * *

**_Review 'cause you love me xD_**

**_x Stephii_**


	7. First Hunt

_**A/N- Don't own Vampire Diaries.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Previously**_

_It was simply amazing, and concentration was the key. I turned around and went back to Damon. I ran my hands through my hair and smiled, "Wow, and to think I thought that I was a relatively fast runner… until now!" Damon just laughed, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He stared lovingly at me, and lightly brushed his lips across mine, sending a shiver down my spine. "I knew you would get it." I stared into his marvelous hazel eyes. They were gorgeous._

_"Let's go," Damon smirked, and we took off into the night._

_**  
Now**_

Whilst Damon and I sped through the town, leaving nothing behind but a gust of wind behind us, all you could hear was the calming sounds the bugs make during the night. The sounds were soothing. It's safe out here, I'm the predator against all animals here. Knowing that I am I one of the most strongest predators in town,gave me somewhat relief. The only vampires in town were Damon, Stefan and myself. _Stefan, _there's something about him I don't get. He's giving me the feeling that he knows me, how could that be if I didn't know him?  
I have to get to know Stefan...even if that means going against damons's word.

The nightly winds stopped as we reached the nearest park. I could smell the rich red liquid of two males near by. _Perfect,_ I could smell the rich red liquid of two males near by. Their scents filled my body with thirst, causing me to sprit faster.  
"Elena," Damon warned. I'm going too fast. I temporarily had no control. That's something I have to work on. Damon caught up, holding my hand to keep me close.

Both of us landed softly on the ground beneath us, causing no sound whatsoever. "You have to put on an act. Lets just say... You go up to the two men and say that your boyfriend is hurt and you want them to help you. I'll have a stabbing injury in my stomach. They'll come to help and when they're distracted, we attack..." he suggested.  
Stabbbing injury? "What do you mean 'stabbing?'..."

"Exactly that. Pick up that stick over there and stab me in the stomach."  
Stab him? But what if I miss the stomach being nervous and get him in the heart... then he's dead.  
"I... I can't Damon, I don't want to hurt you," I argued.

He smiled, what I said must've flattered him, "That's cute," he chuckled, "but in order for a vampire to drink, he or she must do what ever they can to get the blood..." And he was right, but stabbing him was just out of the question.  
"I know, I know. But I don't want to stab _you._ Anyone else, fine, but not you," I continued.

Damon took at step closer to me me and smiled. He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb. "For a long time I've been waiting for someone to care about me. Now that person has finally arrived."  
And then it happened. He kissed me again. I wish these moments would go on forever. They were so precious. The feeling of his soft lips on mine comforted me.

"Well then just for you, I'll stab myself," he chuckled. Emo much. I giggled and waited for Damon's que to go and get the humans. He went to go pick up the stick, and the sounds of the men came no time at all, Damon jabbed the stick into his stomach, causing me to flinch,  
"Go," he choked softly.

I took a deep breath and ran; ran; forcing my legs harder to my prey. "Excuse me! Please help me! My boyfriend has been stabbed! Help me!" I cried out to them. That caught there attention. Finally I could see there faces under the street lamp. Turns out that they're police officers, which makes this act even better. One of them was blond. He had short blode hair, was quite good looking, and had sky blue eyes. The other had medium black hair that framed his deep brown eyes, and he was quite tall.

"Ma'am! Calm down! Where is he?" They started jogging to me.  
"He's down the path! Please help him!" This was going quite well. I turned around and ran at human speed so that the police men could follow me. And sure enough Damon was laying on the ground with a stick poking out of his chest. It was quite funny looking if you ask me.

"Help me!" he called. I easily picked up some speed, as did the police. I stopped within meters of Damon as the two men ran in front of me to see how he was.  
"Sir, sir! You have to stay with us. Carl, call the ambulence," The brunette demanded calmly.

"Oh, we couldn't let that happen," Damon smirked. That was the que to attack. Both the men looked at eachother with a confused expression on their faces. And before the men could realise, Damon and I were already feeding from them. I had the blonde, Damon had the brunette. As I drank from him, the rich, warm liquid ran down from my mouth and onto my white blouse, staining it. The blood ran down my throat, starting to sating my thirst. It was like a second heaven. It was fresh; fresher then the bottles of blood in the fridge. Damon and I stopped as they were both completely drained of their blood. I felt full.

We deposed of the police mens' bodies carefully so that nobody would find them. I wiped my mouth with my hand and walked toward Damon, who still had the stick in him.  
"Arn't you going to pull that out?" I asked, thinking that it would be uncomftable.

"Oh... would you like to? Think of it as saving my life," He laughed. I'd rather that then stabbing him. Unsurely, I wrapped both hands around the stick knowing that it would be a struggle to get out. _"1, 2, 3"_ I counted mentally before heaving to get it out. It didn't take long, but the stick slid out smoothly, but slowly, causing Damon to wince.

"Thank you Elena," Damon smiled after the stick was out. "you go back and clean yourself up. I have some business to deal with."  
"Um... okay." Damon walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before taking off.

I sighed then thought, _'Now's the time to talk to Stefan...'_

I took off suddenly, back to the boarding house. And within a few moments, I was there. I gripped the door handle and twisted it; the hinges of the door squeaking as it opened. "Who is it?" A deep, throaty voice said was inside. It was Stefan.

"It's Elena," I responded, while closing the door behind me. His voice came from upstairs, but before I could go and investiage, he walked down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he lifted his head and stopped once he saw me.

"You're not Elena anymore. You're his _pet,_" he spat, "you hardly know what went on before you were turned... nothing..."

"Okay, before you judge me, I want some answers before Damon gets back," I admitted.

His brows furrowed. "Get back from where?"

"From dealing with some '_business'."_ I motioned quotation marks in the air with my fingers as I said this.

* * *

**_Reeeeview xD_**


	8. Lies

_**A/N- I hope you like it xD

* * *

**__**  
Previously**_

_"Okay, before you judge me, I want some answers before Damon gets back," I admitted.  
__His brows furrowed. "Get back from where?"__  
"From dealing with some 'business'."__I motioned quotation marks in the air with my fingers as I said this._

_**Now**_

I ran my hand through my hair, wondering what to ask Stefan. Where should I start? More importantly what should I ask? The answers I need are right in front of me; they lie within Stefan. I took a few slow steps toward him, looking at him, unsure of what to say.  
He brought his hands up to his face, placing his fingers on his temples; rubbing them. "What do you want to know Elena?"  
His question brought me to a stop. _'This is it,'_ I thought.  
I took a deep breath. "I want answers about my life before the night Damon turned me."

Stefan slid his hands in his pockets and took slow paces toward me. "You wont believe a word I say. You'll go and tell Damon what I said to you... and then 'here comes another family feud'," he was only within meters from me, "Damon's got you into thinking that you were with him all along. That you never met me..."

What was he saying? That Damon has lied to me all along? But he would never do that. Not without knowing the risk that I would find out. "What are you saying?"

"You know that your diary hold your answers. Now that you have told him that the diary is safe, the 'business' that he is tending to, is probably getting your diary so that you will never know of your past life... That _I _was in it..."

Stefan? The man I hardly know... was in my past life? This is wrong, something is horribly wrong. Stefan was right in front of me now, looking me dead in the eye, making me feel small and vulnerable, "He's _never _going to tell you about your past Elena and the only hope you have is your diary, because you're never going to believe the stories that I would tell you."

I looked for a way around his statement. "Then tell me. If all you're saying is true, I have to know..."

"He's _stronger _than me Elena. He feeds on humans, I feed on animals. Who do you think would win in a fight? If I told you _anything, _even if it was a lie, Damon would rip me to shreds. I regret saying this Elena, but I'm frightened. But as I was saying before. Your diary is your only help." He stared helplessly at me. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. His older brother would hurt him if he told me anything.

But his act was selfish. He prefers his life, over the mystery of my unknown past, and if this book has all the answers, it would be too late. Damon was probably getting it now, but the question lies, is Stefan just lying to get what he wants? Or is Damon the one lying? Something in the back of my head was warning me about what could happen, that Stefan is the right one here. The other part was telling me nothing was wrong; that Damon was the good guy and that I should trust him, because I love him. And I do love him, with all my heart.

Stefan bit his lower lip, trying to hold back words; words he couldn't tell. He fought back his tears, in his pain. I could see the sadness and hurt that filled his green eyes. "Three words Elena. That's all I miss. I miss your soft, harmonic voice saying those words._ I _miss saying them..."

He cocked his head up suddenly, looking at the door, as if he had heard something. I heard it too. A soft thud outside the front door. It was Damon and we both knew it. We both glanced at eachother briefly before the door opened slowly.

"Hello-" Damon stopped talking abruptly, "you were expecting me?" he chuckled. "Why haven't you cleaned yourself up yet Elena?" he rose a curious eyebrow. I looked down at my messed up clothes. I completely forgot that I had gone hunting.  
"uh," I stuttered, thinking of what to say. "I got distracted," I smiled weakly.

The expression on Damon's face turned hard as he glanced over at Stefan. He looked back at me, "Elena go get youself clean up," he chucked some clothes at me. "I got these for you..."  
"Thanks," I smiled sweetly. I held the clothes tighly underneath my arm as I went up the stairs for a shower. I reached the top of the stairs and had just turned the corner, when I suddenly heard a slight whisper.

"What did you tell her?" Damon hissed.  
"I couldn't tell her anything with you on my back twenty-four-seven," Stefan snapped.

Damon inhaled deeply, looking for words to say. What was happening? Why would Damon keep a secret from me? "But I swear to god Stefan, if you tell her, you wont see the light of day again. This is the one time where someone actually cares for me. We went out hunting before... and you know what she told me?"  
"What Damon?"  
"That she would _never _want to harm me."  
I heard light footsteps on the ground below me, probably heading for the kitchen. "Damon. She's under the influence of you. You're the one that compelled her into saying that, into thinking that she loves you."

This was enough. I needed time on my own to think about what was happening. "Stefan it's been years since someone has cared for me. I love Elena. How would you feel if someone didn't care for you, for years on end?" Damon whispered. He sounded hurt, and helpless. He's been lonely. Nobody was there to love him; to care for him.

I half rushed down the hallway, continuing my way to the shower, to try and escape the conversation Damon and Stefan were having. I finally reached the door and walked in. Closing the door behind me, I noticed how clean and new their bathroom looked. It was as if this room was never used before. I chucked the clothes on the bathroom basin, and got ready for my shower. I turned on the hot water taps of the shower, letting the warm water run down my back. It relaxed me, I was at total peace. I breathed out calmly before running my hair under the water.

Once I finished my shower, I noticed that the mirror was fogged up. A smile graced my lips as I wrapped a towel around myself and walked up to the mirror. I wiped the fog from the mirror and glanced through it. This was the first time I got a proper look at myself. My hair was a more pure shade of blond, and my face was more clearer; no breakouts, no sunspots. I lightly touched my face to see whether or not this change was real. Again, this was no charade. My skin was even smoother. I guess one good thing about this transformation, was that my appearance improved.

I looked down at the clothes Damon got for me. They were pyjamas. The bottoms for short red pants with black lip mark prints all over them. The top was a black singlet with the words 'Bite me' written on the bust area of it. I let out a laugh, knowing that Damon would get these for me. I got dressed and afterwards ran a my hand under cold water to splash my face. I sighed while wiping my face with my towel.

_'Knock knock.'_ Someone was at the door. "You finished in there Elena?" It was Damon of course. I didn't want to talk to him; not right now. "Yeah. I'm going to lay down after I'm out though." The door handle twisted and Damon came in.

"You tired after our trip?" He asked, trying to hide a smile. Hardly, I just don't feel like talking to anyone.  
I yawned. "Yeah... I'll get used to it though... right?" Damon nodded and covered me in a hug.  
"I just want you to know that I'll be here if you think this is to much for you," he assured. I rested my heavy head on his shoulder, and returned the hug.

"It's fine Damon. I'm just tired, is all."

* * *

**_Reeeview!!!! x Stephii_**


	9. Three Words

_**A.N: Here you go guys.****

* * *

**__**Previously**  
I rested my heavy head on his shoulder, and returned the hug."It's fine Damon. I'm just tired, is all."_

_**Now  
**_Time passed slowly. I couldn't sleep. Not with all of this on my mind. I don't know who to believe, who to trust anymore. I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to get comfortable. Annoyance grew within giving up on sleep, I got up from my bed and went to the door. I had to see if Damon had my diary. I silently walked to the end of the hallway, and smelt fire. With curiosity, I poked my head around the corner to see Damon standing before the fireplace throwing paper shreds into the fire. What could he be doing? I placed my hand on the handrail of the stairs and walked down the stairs, not taking my eyes off him."Good riddence to the past," he muttered. He chucked the paper into the fire. "and look forward to the future." As he chucked the paper into the fire, it almost seemed as if everything slowed down. All I was concerned about, was what Damon was chucking into the fire. I continued down the stairs.

"Damon, what was that?" I finally spoke. He cocked his head up, and turned to face me.  
He looked guilty of something."Oh, just some old things I didn't need."

Something in my gut told me something wasn't right. "Like what?"Damon sighed and in a spilt second he was standing before me. "Elena it's nothing to worry about. It's just some old documents of mine that I didn't want anymore. They brought up every sad memory of my past..." The look on his face was soft. He was hurt, those 'documents' in the fire must've been some dreadful memories. But something in my head continued to tell me something wasn't right.

I covered Damon in a comforting hug. He rested his head on my shoulder slowly. This felt right, whether if it was the feeling of us together or just the hug, it was right. I rubbed my hand on his back, reassuring him everything will be okay, that everything will be different. That his past won't ever be brought up again.

"Weren't you going to bed?" Damon asked, lifting his head from my shoulder."Well, I had some things on my mind before I smelt the fire..." I trailed off.

He smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders. "How about _I _come to bed with you? That way you have a distraction from everything else?"I internally laughed.  
"You have a way of getting the things you want."  
He shrugged. "Indeed I do. Now come on," Damon took my hand and before I knew it, we were already in my room. He wrapped his perfect arms around me firmly and jumped on the bed with me, causing the pillows to fall off the bed. I giggled while Damon put me on my back, hovering his body over mine. He softly placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. I brought my face closer towards him and brushed my lips softly over his. Damon returned the kiss, but this time it was more fierce. I unbuttoned his shirt, and chucked it to the side. "I love you." Damon whispered in my immediately, Stefan's words then filled my head.Three words. Then I stopped everything. I started to carefully push Damon off me. "Damon I need to get out for a while. I need some air."  
"Do you want me to come with you?" He smiled.

"Three words Elena. That's all I miss..."

"I need to go, alone... sorry." Damon eventually got himself off of me and walked with me to the front door. "...Elena." Damon whined softly.I turned to face Damon, and desperately covered him in a hug. "I won't be long," I gave him a quick kiss and disappeared from the front door.

_'Three words... I love you.'_ Nothing could keep those words from taking over my thoughts. I stopped running, at barely a street from the boarding house, and sat myself down at the nearest park bench. Damon's taken so much away from me, I barely know who I am anymore. I love him though, more than anything. But more and more problems seem to rise up from nowhere, sometimes making me think otherwise. Like, as if I were just in a real-life fairytale. But fairytales always have happy ends right? There has to be a light at the end of the tunnel. I just can't help to think that there's a big, fat lie, hanging around.

_"Three words Elena, that's all I miss..." _is all that I could think of. And every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Stefan, and the desperate look in his eyes. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Something about this park bench seemed familiar to me. I softly slid my fingertips along it's wooden surface. A memory of a lunch Bonnie and I shared crept it's way into my mind.

_It was me, Bonnie and Matt, but I'm sure that there was another person with us. We were talking about the school's new history teacher, Mr. Alaric Saltzman. Bonnie and Matt drifted off into their own conversation shortly after, as I noticed some carving in the table. I looked up form the table and, smiled at something... someone._

My fingertips ran over an uneven dint in the wooden table. And I squinted my eyes in the darkness and read, what happened to be a craving, in the table.

_You're my life, my love; My everything... I will always love you .Stefan._

I internally swore in shock. Everything that happened in my past, the things I needed to know, all pointed back to Stefan. His innocent act, the things he told me, this craving in this stupid table... everything. But none of it makes sense. I needed my diary, everything would make sense then. But Damon threw paper into the fire earlier on tonight. I didn't know what it was. For all I know it could've been the pages from my diary. But if it was my diary... which one was it? I have two. I lifted my head from the table and looked into the distance, the sky started to change shades. The dark, nightly blue, was slowly beginning to brighten in the distance. The sun was rising and I had to get back to the boarding house. Without hesitation, I took off from the bench and back to the boarding no time at all, I was back at the boarding house. As I stepped to the door, I was tackled to the couch.

"You're back!" Damon chuckled, sounding very childish. I escaped his grip and giggled.  
"Yes I am. You were bored I take it?"He nodded and gave my a quick kiss on the lips.

Hopefully things get better from here.

* * *

_**Review it please.... You know you want to. I'll love you foreverrr (L)**_

_**x Stephii**_


	10. I Want to Know

_**A.N - Well, it took me a while. I've been heaps busy with school and I've had writer block for ages. Hahaha, give me some credit, at least I finished this chapter. (That I've been stuck on for months *cough*) Hahaha. Well I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Peviously**_  
"You're back!" Damon chuckled, sounding very childish. I escaped his grip and giggled. "Yes I am. You were bored I take it?"He nodded and gave my a quick kiss on the lips. Hopefully things get better from here.

_**Now  
**_The sun arose, and took it's place in the blue skies. And there was no sleep for me. Hopefully, as the days pass, everything will blow over and I could get some sleep. I just sat there on my bed. Nobody was in the room but me. Feeling bored, I got up and browsed the cupboards for something to read. I was at the last of the cupboard and while opening the last one, a book fell out. It's cover looked delicate.  
I pick it up from the floor and read it's title. _Romeo And Juliet. _This'll do. I carefully held the book to my chest and approached my bed. Laying down on it I opened to the first page. The first thing on the page was the Sonnet.  
_Two house holds, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona. Where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal lions of these two foes a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life…  
_It had been a while since I last studied Romeo and Juliet. I remember in middle school, we went over the sonnet so many times, that most of us new it off-by-heart. I still remember the story as being so intense, so rushed. None of it seemed possible_…  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which of you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil strive to mend.  
_Mercuito, the loud mouth joker. He was my favourite. He's a bit crazy, but he was the one that made you laugh.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I turned the book face-down on the bed, keeping my page while getting up from my bed. "Who is it?"  
"Stefan."Great. I walked back from the door and sat back down on my bed.  
"Come in." not long after the door opened slowly and Stefan made his way into my room. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to me.  
"I was going through some old stuff, and found this," Stefan held his hand out to me and opened it up, revealing a silver ring, "it's a ring like mine and Damon's… it makes us so, we can go into the sunlight, you know… to make us less suspicious to the humans."  
I picked it up. For a ring, it weighed more than a usual one would. "May I?" Stefan asked, referring to the ring.

"May you what?"A slight smiled graced Stefan's lips.  
"Put your ring on you…?" A gentleman, a true gentleman.I took a quick glance at the ring before handing it back to Stefan. He ran his other hand through his hair before slowly sliding the ring on my right ring finger. I held my hand up near my face, noticing every detail of the ring. It was a Lapis Lazuli coloured ring with a silver band. An intricate design carved in silver with the initial 'S' for Salvatore embedded within the ring. It was like nothing I had seen before.

"Wow, the detail is amazing…" I said, laughed.  
"It's not that great. It used to be Katherine's. though, if that makes a difference, maybe it was meant to be yours in a way?"  
"Yeah. Maybe." This is my chance to ask him about it all, without Damon being here.  
"Stefan. What was my past like?"  
He froze. Was it that bad? It couldn't of been. I was just a human, how bad could it be? He hesitated to start, "Umm, well. It wasn't perfect. You met this guy you would call him 'mysterious' and 'attractive' but he was different to everyone else, and you wanted to know more. You found out what he was, what he was like, and still, you loved him, even though a lot happened."

Let's draw a conclusion, I met this guy, _Damon, _and I called him mysterious and attractive, _Damon, _and he was different, _Damon, _and I found out what he was, _Damon, _and I still loved him, _Damon. _Not bad at all, well. The whole 'finding-out-he-was-a-vampire' would've been something different.  
".. and he loves you still." Stefan ran his fingers through his hair. "It's tough, watching your own brother falling in love, when your not."  
I swallowed hard and continued to fire the questions. "I came back just a while ago. Before I did, I came along a park bench and rested my head. And um.."  
"You saw something I wrote into it?"I nodded.

"Is there something someone's not telling me about my love life?"  
"As far as I know Elena, I wasn't apart of it. Go ask Damon, he's _sure _to tell you _everything._" Was that a hint of sarcasm I heard? What's he saying? That Damon is a liar, and he's not 100% committed to telling a full, true story?  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"Damon's known for lying, and doing things for his advantage. If I were you Elena, I wouldn't believe his every word. You know how he was burning 'old memories' in the fire just before? They weren't his old memories, they were _yours."  
"_My… my… diaries?""No. Not both. The one with your high school memories, and stuff about your such on m-.. I mean.. your crush at the time. He doesn't know where your one that is full of the secrets of vampires is. That's the one you need to fill you in on all the details."

"Stefan! All I want to know, is who I can trust, and who was the one in my love life! Is that too much to ask for? Considering I don't remember any of it?"  
I hope asking for all this doesn't make anything worse. He stood up from my bed, and headed to the door.  
"Stefan!"  
"Elena. I can't tell you. I literally _can't._ Just.. Don't trust Damon with your life, there's people out there who love you more than he loves you."I frowned.  
"Where's that diary. Tell me right now."  
He looked back, with a sign of regret on his face. "I saved it from the fire.. It's in my room."  
I stood from my bed in interest. "Why do _you _have it?"

"I was about to come visit you: your house was on fire. My immediate reaction was to get into the house and save you. But I got there, and Damon already had you out of the house. When it happened, me and Damon had a lot of trust going on. So I thought he'd take care of you. And, I knew that you loved to write, so I saved your recent diary from the fire, so you could write about the experience."  
"You know me like the back of your hand.. How?"  
He shifted uncomfortably, "Damon used to bring you home a lot."

"So how am I getting my diary without Damon noticing?"

* * *

**Bum Bum BUHHHH! Yeah, well Elena has two Diaries. I think that's how it is in the book? I haven't read any of the books for a whiiiiiiiiiile xD**  
**Hahahhaa, well. Tell me what you think of my... short... chapter xD **

**xx**  
**REVIEW ME! *Love heart* **

**Stephyy x**


	11. Addiction

**A.N - HEY! Read this because.. because I think it's good xD lmao. I hope you enjoyyyyys it

* * *

**

**_Previously_  
**"So how am I getting my diary without Damon noticing?"

**_Now_  
**We'd been over the plan 3 times in the past five minutes, finding the weak spots in our plan, I had to give it to Stefan, he's a good planner: always sure, never doubting.  
First Step - Wait for Damon to come upstairs. Surely enough, Damon was at the door.  
"Oh? Was I interrupting something?"

I smiled, "No. Not at all."  
Damon crossed his arms against his chest and leaned against the door, "In that case." Without warning, Damon was laying onto of me, and shooing Stefan away. "Hello there. Do you work at subway? Because you just gave me a foot long." He laughed and kissed me on the lips. Well this wasn't apart of the plan. "Aw, Damon. Not now, maybe later," I laughed.  
"C'mon! You got to work with me here!"  
"Later!" I laughed again.  
"You're killing me! Miss subway! A foot long!" He breathed.  
I was just about to start a laughing fit. This is quiet funny, I feel in control. Even Damon thought it was funny, you could hear his deep laugh. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his nose into my neck, cuddling me. I sighed. "C'mon, let me up."  
Damon sat up, and gave me puppy eyes, "Pweaseeeee?"

Step two - Stefan's back and demands to talk to Damon.  
I got up from the bed, as Stefan knocked at the door. "Damon, I need to tell you something," he said, with the most believable serious face.  
"Why, sure brother." Damon said, mimicking Stefan's facial expression. So far so good. The next part of the plan was to wait for Stefan and Damon to get down stairs and I could sneak into Stefan's room. I stuck my head out of the door, and peaked down the hall way. They were gone. It was my turn to sneak. I swiftly ran into Stefan's room: Now where did he say it was?

Shit.

He didn't tell me. My first instinct was to go for the bookshelf, there were diaries, but they weren't mine, they were Stefan's. None of them would've been recent, there's too much dust covering them. Maybe if I take Stefan's one, I'll find out his point of view of what was happening, and then I find mine... So, double the information? There was an open book on his desk, with handwriting all through the pages. I took my chances and guessed that was his recent diary, and took it.

Now to find mine. I rummaged through his room, although I never left a mess. I checked under pillows, in draws, in boxes, his wardrobe, under his bed, where else was there to look? My last thought was to look behind the painting above the head of his bed. I took it off and it revealed a little compartment, I opened it. Thankfully my diary was there. But along with it were photographs, and notes. I picked up a note and read it.

_I miss her so much. He doesn't know how much it hurts. If he were to live a day in my shoes right now, he'd be dying. He took her away from me. And she doesn't even remember me, or anything about me. Blackmail should be his middle name. The last happy memory I have of her was just last week, when we went for a walk down to the river and had lunch. That was the last time I ever saw her smile like she did that day. She doesn't smile like that anymore, not ever since what happened. That day at the river was perfect; perfect weather, perfect day. Perfect girl. I miss her so, so much. I miss how her gorgeous eyes would make me feel better even though bad things happened, she was so selfless. I really do miss her._

Reading that forced me to tears. That girl would've been very lucky. It looked like Stefan loved her… a lot. I wonder what happened. I took my diary and put the painting back on the wall. I put the two diaries under my arm and rushed back to my room.

Success. Mission complete. But where to hid them so Damon doesn't find them. Walking around my room, I stepped on a loose floor board. Perfect. I lifted it carefully, making sure I didn't break it. The diaries fit perfectly. I let the floor board down and shifted a chair over it, so it wasn't in an open space.

I laid back on my bed, feeling somewhat relief. I'm so glad that's over, all I had to do is make sure Damon doesn't find them. "Let me back to my Elena." I heard Damon sing to Stefan. They must be coming up the stairs. I laughed, and turned my body to face the door.  
Damon appeared, striking a pose in the door way, "So we meet again."  
I smiled, baring my teeth. "Indeed we do."  
"Has later come yet?" He raised an eyebrow. Oh my god. When does he ever give up.  
I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "Damon, it's only been five minutes!" I laughed.  
He jumped on the bed next to me. "Yeah. If we rewound back to when you said later, we'd say five minutes is later." he smiled.  
I poked his nose. "Smart ass. It's not 'later' enough."  
".. In your words." He laughed.

"I'm thirsty." I said, pulling a face.  
"Lets go get you a drink yeah?" Damon suggested. He got up, and threw me over his shoulders, making me squirm. "Damon! Let me down!" I giggled.  
We reached the stairs, "No. I don't want to."

"And here we are my lady. The fridge. What would you like? Blood, blood, or blood?"  
"Umm, blood." I smiled as he let me off his shoulders. They sure packed the fridge for me. Am I really going to get that thirsty? It's only been two days, and I've had one bottle per day. One bottle a day keeps your second death away? It was kind of gross, drinking blood. But it's what keeps me alive, and it's what keeps me satisfied. It didn't take long before I finished my drink: it completely rejuvenating me. It brought so much energy to me, it was almost like a sugar rush. Gross, but amazing.

Was it possible to be addicted to this stuff, I mean, addicted like 'drug addict', the drug being blood; Warm, satisfying, rich… blood. The feeling of the warm liquid trickling down my throat, it tastes good. I stared into the open fridge, counting the full shelves of bottled blood. The were three full shelves, and the compartments on the inside of the fridge door even had some in it. Just thinking about it made my mouth water. It was all for me: nobody else.

"You have a crazy look in your eyes," Damon said curiously. I didn't move, I was totally mesmerised by how much of _my _drug was in the fridge. He waved his hand in front of my face, I didn't flinch. "Alrighty then. Let's take you away from here for a while lovely." Damon wrapped his arm around me and attempted to take me back to my room. As soon as he touched me and tried to pull me, he'd realised he'd made a huge mistake. I took a firm grip on his arm and threw him into the lounge room, making him crash into the staircase.

"Don't. Touch me." I snarled. I've only had two bottles in my second life, and now, I guess you could say I was already and addict. But it had to be normal. Damon got up from the ground dusting himself off and wiping some blood off his arm. "Elena, it's okay. I'm not going to take any of those drinks. I'm not going to hurt you. Just come with me." He was unusually calm about it. "Close the fridge, and come here please." I licked my teeth, and closed my eyes. "Think clearly Elena, don't let the addiction settle in, go back to being calm," I told myself. I exhaled deeply and opened my eyes. Without looking, I closed the fridge behind me and went up to my room.

I hope it's not always like this.

__

__

* * *

**Yeah? So what if I got past wirter's block xD Hahhaah. Well. I did it. Two chapters, in two days xD**  
**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**xx**  
**REVIEW**  
**XX**


	12. I Hate You

_**A.N - WELL! I did it! Please love this chapter, for me? xx

* * *

Previously**_  
Without looking, I closed the fridge behind me and went up to my room.I hope it's not always like this.

_**Now  
**_I sat there on my bed, curled in a ball. I couldn't believe any of this, it has to be a dream. Wake up Elena, wake up. I hurt Damon, I wasn't even myself. I snarled, like an animal, like a beast. I don't want to be this anymore. I don't want to crave blood, or attack people. I want to be civilized, and harmless, like a human. But there's no going back: It's either this, or death. I should read those diaries now, just so I can get my mind off of things.  
I went to lock the door to my room, just so I knew whether someone was at the door or not. I rushed to the chair over the loose floor board, pushed it aside and got the diaries out. Mine was on top. I flopped onto my bed, getting comfy. I took a clam breath in, preparing myself for what I might read. I opened up to the first entry.

_Well, a lot has happened in the last couple months. I've found out secrets, discovered the liars in my life, found I can't trust anybody.. Nobody. So, now I'm starting a new journal, that's going to be filled with all things mystical: Vampires, witches.. Werewolves: They all exist. Is there not anything sane left in the world? I know all three of those, personally. I've seen them die, right before my eyes._

It's hard, trying to survive in a world like this. But, I'm managing. Damon and Stefan, I have to thank. Damon; for protecting me from all the terrible things out there, for compromising and doing whatever he can to keep this town safe. And Stefan, for always being faithful, and also protecting me. He's been there, form the very beginning. Protecting me even though I didn't know he was there, even before I knew him personally. That's just Stefan, maybe it's because I look like Katherine, maybe that's why we met, because he was curious. But he tells me that I'm the complete opposite of her: I'm selfless, more pure.

More vampires have been in town lately. All after me. You know that feeling you get, if you think you're being watched? That's how I feel, every second of the day. None of them have physically gotten to me yet, but I've seen people die.. Just so I can stay alive. People are ding because I'm a vampire magnet. Everyone's after me. And again, I thank Stefan and Damon for what they're doing. I'm afraid that something will go wrong, and it'll cost their lives.. All because of me. Hopefully things get better from here.

Damon was barely mentioned: Only once, for protecting me. It was all about Stefan... I closed up the book and started on Stefan's. I opened it to the beginning. And ironically, I opened it to a page, talking about going down the river having lunch with someone. Maybe I'll find out who this girl is.

_I wish today never ended. Everything was perfect: no interruptions. Although I could eat what we had packed for the picnic, it was nice seeing her happy. We discovered this place not to long ago, it was untouched by mankind, simply beautiful. Being with her alone, with nobody else was heaven. I could admire her true beauty, she was all mine. She doesn't need the accessories to be beautiful, she already is. And even though she gets the punch line wrong, she's still funny. If I had told people about today, they would've asked whether or not we did 'anything' considering we were alone. But it was to perfect to do any of that._

We packed half a cake, some pie and sandwiches with us. Most of it was used for ammo to throw at each other. Her smile was so beautiful. I never see her smile like that around anybody else, or anywhere else. This maybe the one place where she can truly be herself; with me. I have never loved anybody like this. Katherine's nothing compared to her, nothing.

_I love you Elena Gilbert, forever and always._

No. No. It was Stefan the whole time. How? Wouldn't I remembered? Damon couldn't of done this: he loves me. I tensed my fists and clenched my teeth. I felt an unusual anger, it was like all the horrible things that have happened to me were conjuring inside of me, demanding for revenge. I threw the book at the bookshelf, making anything that was on it, fall to the floor. He's been lying the whole time: to me… to me face! At this stage I was fuming. What gives Damon the right to keep my past life a dark secret? I stood up from my bed and went down stairs to find Damon. He must've heard my heavy footsteps; he met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Elena," he smiled. I pushed him out of the way, ignoring his greeting.

"Hey.. What's the matter?" He asked, turning me to face him. If I opened my mouth, all hell would've broke loose. So I kept my mouth shut and walked into the lounge room. "Elena!"  
"You were lying to me! The WHOLE time!" I raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I never loved you! I never have! You're a liar! What you did was for you! If you really loved me, you would never of changed anything!" And there it goes, the cap to my bottle of rage. Oh behold and beware what is about to be released.

"Elena. You're emotions are running high, your lifestyle has changed, calm down!" Damon soothed.  
"How can I calm down? Huh? You tell me, you have a solution to everything!" I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know everything, but I know for sure you're a god damn liar! Get out of my life Damon!" I picked up a vase and threw it at him: In fact, I threw anything I could get my hands on at him. I hated him so much. But with ease, he dodged everything I threw, he was totally unharmed.  
Damon walked quickly up to me, "What did Stefan tell you?" he said, with a stern look on his eyes began to sting and water, "He can't tell me anything. No one does anyway, not even you: the one who's supposed to love me.. In your book! I want my life back!… my happy, normal… human life."  
"You can't get that back Elena. You made a promise to me the night I changed you. And you kept your side of the bargain. I only did this for you! For us! So we could live a long happy life together. I didn't take anything away from you."

"I was happy Damon! I saw it with my own eyes; words on paper! I was happy… was." I wiped my eyes and dropped to my knees. I couldn't keep living like this: Being emotional, the continuous hunger. It wasn't right, it wasn't me. It wasn't human. I don't want this!  
"I hate you Damon," I murmured, covering my eyes with my hands. "I hate you."

"Shhhh," Damon calmed. "You don't. It's okay. I _do _love you Elena. This is why I did this. I love you so much, I guess you could call it selfishness. But I want to be with you forever, and your life was a sacrifice I had to take. I'm sorry Elena." He kneeled down to my level, and held me in a tight embrace. I hated Damon, with a passion, and have the passion be spelt with a capital 'P'. I just wanted to hit him, make him hurt, like I do. But then that would make me as bad as him, it would make me sink right down to his dirty, pathetic level.

I just sat there in his arms, and through all the hatred, and all the rage: I was comforted, by the very man who made me experience such hate. Am I really that unstable with my emotions? I'm hugging the man I hate. Am I that confused? But I didn't do anything about it, I just sat there, almost numb. Damon's just got this thing about him, he always feels warm; whether that be the alcohol, or he's just purely warm. But it makes me feel better. It calms me down, and gets me thinking that everything is alright. It's like a home feeling. Maybe I never loved Damon, but it's never to late to try. He feels like 'Home sweet, home'.

Well, that's what I what if I start to love Damon _for real… _it might be nice. I have no loving memory of Stefan, maybe that's for the better. As they say 'Shit Happens', but only for a reason. So maybe me and Damon were meant to be. Our destinies might have meant to be intertwined. Only the future will tell, lets see where this takes us.

* * *

_**Aww, I hope you guys liked it! xx**_

Don't forget to review!


	13. Love's Such a Strong Word

****

**A.N ;; Hey guys. LOL, I'm so sorry for the big wait. I've been busy, and practically out everyday. FORGIVE ME PLEASE! *Lots of love*

* * *

**

**Previously  
**

As they say 'Shit Happens', but only for a reason. So maybe me and Damon were meant to be. Our destinies might have meant to be intertwined. Only the future will tell, lets see where this takes us.

**Now  
**I decided not to tell Damon that I had the diaries; and I'm quite sure, sooner or later, Stefan's going to confront me about stealing his diary. All his deepest, darkest secrets and things of his rich past are all mentioned through every page. It still stunned me that Stefan was my boyfriend when I was human: You could tell by his gestures, and moods, that he didn't like me as a vampire, so why didn't he prevent it all from happening? Unless he failed. But what am I to know?

I woke to feel a warm, masculine arm around wrapped around my waist. I shifted my body so that I could see who was laying with me. And to my surprise, a set of darling blue eyes were gazing at me. Damon had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen; So beautiful, I almost felt intimidated. He rubbed his nose on the base of my neck. "How are you feeling?" I turned my body so that we were laying chest to chest.

"Better. I think I just needed sleep."  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So.. You're not angry with me anymore?"  
I rubbed my tired eyes, in need of waking up. "Hmm. Well, I'm not completely happy with you," A slight smile graced my lips, "But, it's okay. I'm happy with you."  
"You're too forgiving Elena. You should throw me across the room again." He said jokingly, burying his head into his pillow.  
I sighed, kicking him of the bed. A loud 'thud' on the wooden floorboards echoed through my ears, causing me peak over the side of the bed. Damon pouted, and pointed to his nose, "I have a boo-boo." I laid back on the bed, holding in a laugh.

"Kiss it better if you love me." I heard him whisper. I looked over the end of the bed again and slid off, sitting on the floor, with my legs crossed. Damon sat up eagerly placed his perfect lips upon mine . I ran my fingers through his messy, brown hair forcing him closer. There was a hard knock at the door. We pulled back, and sighed. Damon looked up to See Stefan. "DUDE." Damon whined.

Stefan's expression was blank and emotionless. "She's here." Damon sat up straight, and was motionless. "What do we do with Elena?" I turned around at Stefan, who was looking down at me with concerned eyes. "She has to meet her, Damon."

Katherine.

Now I see why the boys were uneasy. I got up steadily, not taking my eyes off of Stefan. An arm wrapped itself around my waist, obviously Damon. As a group, we walked out into the hallway and towards the she was, at the foot of the stairs, just casually standing there. It was like looking in a mirror. Damon's arm tensed around my side, which made me feel the slightest bit protected. Katherine looked up at us, and raised her eyebrows.

"Well. What a strange turn of events." She said, hands on her hips. And, she sounded exactly like me. "Damon let go of her. I won't hurt her," Katherine said, rolling her eyes, "I'm just here to talk to her." Hesitantly, Damon loosened his grip around my waist. And slowly guided me down the stairs, to Katherine. I kept looking back at the boys, making sure that none of this was a joke, and that one of them would take me back upstairs and hide with me, but their faces stayed serious and they both watched me continue down the stairs.

Impatiently, Katherine took my hand and ran with me into another room. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the lounge with Katherine, her legs were crossed, and she leaned towards me in curiosity."You're really stupid for doing this you know, having each of the Salvatore brothers on your arm. You're doomed." She said, carelessly.

"As far as I know Katherine. I'm already doomed. I'm living, dead. Isn't that doom worthy?" She let out a chuckle, "Look. I'm here to help you," she rubbed her hand up and down my upper arm.I shrugged it off, not sure on what she was offering, "How are you going to help me?"Katherine stood up and started walking circles in the room, "You join me. We can have what we want. No rules. Sure, we can bring the two brothers along, but at the moment they're the lest of my concerns."It wasn't believable; what she was saying was a lie. "Why don't I believe you." Her face turned hard and she was instantly in my face. "I'm not letting any doppelganger of me, re-live the old tale of 'Katherine Pierce and the two brothers'. Get out while you can Elena. It will ruin you. I've spent the last one hundred and fifty years checking up on those two. You know how sad that is? I can't think straight without seeing them.."

I furrowed my eyebrows in disbelief, "You still love them."

"Love is such a strong word Elena. And they both love you. You're the better version of me: 'Katherine 2.0'; You're selfless, and kind, and caring. And from what I've heard I'm selfish, manipulative, naïve, emotional.. I'm a bitch." She smiled.

"I'm not sure on what to say…""I'll be coming back every few days for your answer. I'm not expecting you to give me one straight away. But just remember I warned you. The love of both of them will ruin you. I'll be leaving now." She then disappeared.

It was quite surprising though. I didn't think she'd want to help me? Technically we are family. But, it's Katherine we're talking about. Usually she'd want something in return? Maybe she'll use taking me away from the brothers, as revenge against them. I sat there in silence, just thinking of what might possibly happen. My ears picked up a conversation in another room.

_''What do you think you're doing Katherine?''_  
_''Don't question me, Damon. I'm doing this for Elena. So she doesn't have to suffer from you or Stefan, like I did.''_  
_''That was your own fault Katherine. You should've stepped out before you truly 'loved' us, as you put it.''_  
_''Shut up, Stefan. I'll be back in a few days. So be expecting me.''_

Then she was gone. And still, I sat there in silence, listening to Stefan and Damon talk. They must've known I was listening, they were speaking so softly, even I couldn't hear it. I got up from my spot and walked back in to where Stefan and Damon were: They were both looking at me with curious eyes."Don't listen to a word she said." Damon warned."Why not? Why did she suffer?"Stefan stepped forward, "In her words she suffered. But she didn't we did. She wanted all three of us to be together, forever. She knew it was a big mistake once she turned us. So all this time, it's her fault that we're here, and living. It was out of selfishness." Stefan looked over to Damon, then at me."Similar to..." I looked down, thinking about me and Damon, "maybe it's influence. And heartbreak. You and Damon loved her. And then a time comes, where you meet a girl, similar to Katherine, and you both want her." I said, looking for an excuse.

"You're _NOTHING_ like Katherine." Damon said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Or am I? I have both of you. 'On each arm' as Katherine put it."  
"Katherine's a cold-hearted bitch Elena. You think you could compare to that? Not in a million years."  
"There's always that possibility Damon."

* * *

**Review it please: if you love me :D *lots of Love***


	14. Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover

**Again, I apologise for the wait. I had a major case of writers block. And we all know, once you have that.. it feels as if you've lost all hope in continuing the story. But I'd like to thank TwilightNatty for forcing me to continue this chapter and make it a longer one for you guys. I really hope in enjoy it, I swear to go I got writers block a million and a half times. Hahaha.

* * *

**"Katherine's a cold-hearted _bitch _Elena. You think you could compare to that? Not in a million years.""There's always that possibility Damon."

**Previously.  
**

**Now  
**Looks of confusion fills Damon's eyes as he heard what I had spoken. Stefan's facial expression changed: It went from deeply concerned, to completely, and utterly blank and expressionless. Then he left the room, knowing how Damon would react. Damon's fists clenched as a deep, dark rumbling was released from his chest, to his lips. The haunting sound echoed through my ears. His eyebrows furrowed, creating frown lines on his forehead. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and let out heavy breaths. He was about to explode.

I carefully walked backwards, keeping my distance from him, allowing him to run his path of destruction. He followed me, pushing and kicking furniture over.  
"You can't say that Elena." He muttered, whilst throwing a chair across the room. "YOU, CAN'T!"

Waves of fear rushed through my body; I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, so I stood there, mouth open.. But nothing ever came out. Finally, there was something.

"Damon stop. I-I didn't mean it." As cliché as it sounded, he still continued to take his anger out on the furniture. I'm glad he's taking his anger out on an inanimate objects, rather than myself. I clenched my fist up against my chest as I watched him realise fury. Damon was within a meter from me, when a wall stopped me from backing any further.  
"You're nothing like Katherine, she would never doubt our relationship, regardless of the situation. She would always, no matter what, move on. She-"

"So you think I'm doubtful? Unforgiving?-""Stop turning this around Elena! You're making it all fucking worse!" He yelled. It felt as if a big whole had been punched through my chest. My breathing became shallow and uneven.  
"Katherine was manipulative. Always has been, always will be. You shouldn't continue on and believe every little lie that slithers out from her mouth!"I cleared my throat, not giving up, "Why not? You did it, 145 years ago Damon!" His jaw clenched and his head turned to one side slightly. "It's one of the many reasons I love you Elena. You don't lie, you don't manipulate people. I can't let you go ahead and call yourself anything close to that bitch!"

His fists were still balled up, and as my back touched the wall, he punched the area beside my head, breaking the wooden interior. His shoulders relaxed and his balled fists turned into open palms.

"You'll never be like Katherine." He panted through dry sobs. He rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his careful arms around my waist. I hushed him, rubbing my hands up and down his back. Damon breathed out slowly trying to calm himself, while I swayed him side to side. Outside started to thunder. It's large, wild crash frightened me, making me pull myself closer to Damon. I shook off the feeling, squeezing Damon then letting go."Would pancakes make you feel better?" I said, with a hopeful smile, placing my hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head slowly from my shoulder.  
"Maybe… just a bit." I tucked my hair behind my ear, looking up at Damon, "Instead of milk.. It'll be blood?"Damon let out a light chuckle, which filled me with hope. I ran my hand down his muscular arm, linked my fingers with his, and slowly took him with me into the kitchen. He sat himself up on a stood kitchen stool, and I kissed him softly on the cheek, causing him to grin. Wind blew through the window, turning my hair into a disarray. I sighed in defeat, and went to close the windows.

"You keep your windows open in a storm?" I asked.  
Damon looked up at me with the most to-die-for grin, "Apparently." Laughing, I turned around to the fridge, opened it and picked out a bottle of blood and an egg. I gathered the rest of the ingredients and mixed them up. Altogether, the mixture was a thick burgundy colour. Just as I was going to pour some of the mix onto a frying pan, I felt two arms hook underneath mine, and intertwine, resting on my stomach. Damon's nose nuzzled into my neck, making me smile.

"Thankyou," he said, kissing up my neck, to the tip of my ear.

So there we stood, over the frying pan, waiting for the pancakes to finish cooking. Damon reached up to the cupboard above us, and grabbed out two plates and placed them on the bench behind us. Eagerly, he sat back down on the stool, and waiting for me to dish up the food. The mix made 4 pancakes; Evidently, 2 each. Damon chuckled, then looked up at me. "You're forgetting something."  
I raised a curious eyebrow, "What did I forget?" Without hesitation, Damon got up and took the half empty bottle of blood from the other side of the bench. "I like my bloody pancakes with, a side of blood." He laughed. While picking up the bottle, blood smeared over his hands. "Care to dance?" He asked, holding up his palms. My eyes drifted from the pancakes to his hands, as a grin plastered my face.

"Of course." I held my palms up in the air, and walked towards him, giving him a 'high-ten'. We held each other's hands in the air, dancing to the non-existent music. In my head, I imagined it to be something up-beat and cheery; it wasn't one of those classical waltzes. As Damon twirled me around, I saw Stefan standing outside the kitchen, with a slight smile appearing on his face. I was twirled back around, to feel a soft kiss planted on my lips. A giggle developed from my lips, as I continued to kiss Damon. My eyes drifted off in search of Stefan again, but he was gone. I pulled back from Damon, and placed a finger on his lips, "I promised you pancakes. Now sit." I said, pointing back to his chair. Damon slumped his shoulders, and sat back down in his chair. I licked the blood from my fingers, from Damon's hands. I poured the remainder of the blood on our pancakes, then handed Damon a plate. "Oh wait. One thing." I dug into a draw, and gave him a knife and fork.

He grinned, "Why thankyou." He chuckled, and wrapped his arm around me.  
We walked casually into the dining room and sat at the table, beside each other. As Damon took his first bite, he sighed. "What's up?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder.  
"Nothing," he murmured, "these are just SO GOOD." He said, shoving another mouthful into his mouth. I laughed, and watched him as he swallowed his next mouthful, "I'm glad you like them."

Eventually, we finished our food, then just left out dirty plates at the table. I hadn't noticed, but the storm had stopped, though it was still raining. I looked around at what destruction Damon had caused. It sent chills down my spine, remembering that fight. To think it only happened roughly an hour ago. I joined Damon on the couch. I rested my head on his upper arm, wrapping my arms around his waist, comfortably. There was a surprising knock at the door, which made both Damon and I jump. "Stay here." Damon said, as he got up curiously to answer the door."Who is it?" There was no answer, but the door slammed open, sending Damon to the ground.

In the doorway stood, an average height, strawberry blonde girl, wearing a cream coloured dress that flowed to her knees. "Elena." She murmured. "Elena!"I pulled my knees up onto the couch hugging them. It was Bonnie. She ran and sat down beside me covering me in hugs, but then pulling back immediately. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief, and she turned around to Damon, who was just getting up from the floor. He scratched the back of his head, "Hmm, what do you want, witch."

Bonnie closed her eyes and started to mutter incoherent words under her soft breath, just as Damon's neck began to strain. He dropped back to the ground, holding his temples and curling up into a ball, eyes closed, with grunts releasing from this throat. Bonnie was in his head, messing with his brain.

"Bonnie. Bonnie!" I called. "Bonnie, stop it!" Yet she continued to torture him. "Bonnie! STOP!" I said, firmly placing my hand over her shoulder. "No Elena. I said that Damon was a threat. To me, to you, and to everyone else we love! I swore I was going to protect everyone from Damon's irresponsible actions and habits. I've been lenient with him recently, because you promised that he was a better person. He's just crossed the line Elena. You're.. dead. That should be enough it get rid of him. Once and for all," Bonnie looked me up and down, with an almost disgusted look on her face.

I turned back, to look at Damon who was still withering on the ground in pain. Bonnie closed her eyes again, and continued to chant unfamiliar words. The all too familiar feeling of anger rushed through my body, creating a slight ache in my head.  
"Bonnie, don't make me hurt you." I said as a deep rumbling escaped my throat. She jumped back, with a horrified look in her eyes. "Look what he's done to you Elena. He's made you this.. This monster.""So you're judging now Bonnie? What ever happened to the phrase 'don't judge a book by it's cover'?" I asked walking slowly toward her.

Her jaw clenched as she started to back up, "I don't need to read you to know what you're now capable of Elena.""Well if I'm capable of those things, I suggest you stop hurting Damon."  
Bonnie stopped walking backward and stood firmly in her place, tilting her head down and looked at me through her thick eyelashes. She took in a deep breath and the second she exhaled, a sharp pain interrupted my thoughts. It felt as if someone set fire to my brain; the pain was unbearable.

"I'm capable of some things too, Elena.. Like, set fires with my mind. I'm sorry Elena, he has to go." Most of the pain she focus on me, then faded as she drew her attention back to Damon.  
He began to let out harsh breaths as he squirmed and balled himself up on the cold wooden floor. I got up from the ground and instinctively lunged myself at Bonnie, only to feel a strong set of arms holding me back. Not to my surprise, it was Stefan.  
"Stefan, let go of me!" I yelled while struggling in his tight embrace, "Stefan! Let go of me! LET GO OF ME!" By now I was kicking about: chucking a tantrum like a child. Stefan turned me so that I was facing his chest. He breathed out heavily and rubbed the arch of my back. The movement of his breathing patterns, made me fall limp in his arms. It was soothing."Bonnie, Bonnie. Stop, this isn't the right way to do this." Stefan said.

"Then what is the right way Stefan? If we leave him alive for a while longer, something else will happen. And it'll be my fault, because I didn't take this chance to kill him.""I won't let him."Bonnie stood up straight, and turned herself to Stefan and I, "It'll be your life if he does something."  
"Not that I've got anything to live for." He murmured softly. I looked up at him, as I heard the sound of a slamming door. Stefan's hold on me was loose, and with that chance I ran to Damon and helped him. He recovered quickly, naturally. I looked back at Stefan who just stood there, staring blankly at the ground; He had no emotion of any kind, none at all. Stefan flopped back onto the couch behind him and as I stared into his face, his expression gradually changed, and he finally expressed raw emotion. It was more or less jealousy and despair.

There was a slight shake of his head, as he got up and left the room. I looked around myself, seeing if was still in the area, though he wasn't. Damon let out a cough and I helped him to his feet."You okay now?" I asked.  
"Yeah I-" a crashing sound interrupted Damon. He stepped forward, but before he could go any further I help a hand out to him, stopping him. "I'll check it out."Damon nodded and let me pass him. The sounds were coming from the library, which was only around the corner. By the time I was at the library, it was too late; bookshelves had been pushed over, books were scattered everywhere, and a window was also smashed. My eyes gazed around the room, and they led my to Stefan, who was pacing around the room running his hands through his hair. He sat on the one couch that was still in it's original spot.

I hesitated, "Stefan.. Are you okay?"  
"Does it look like I'm okay Elena?" he growled. "I'm now practically Damon's very own baby sitter. One wrong move, and it's my fault. I already let him get to you, god knows who's next!"  
I sat down next to him cautiously. "Who says he's going to do anything now Stefan?"  
"It's Damon we're talking about, a psychotic mind who can't control his emotions. And now Katherine's around, and I can't help to think that it's my fault too." He rested his hand in his hands and ran them down his face. I placed a reassuring hand on his cheek and brought his face up to look at me, "None of this is your fault, It's fate, nobodies knows what's going to happen. You have to stop blaming yourself for every single thing that happens around here Stefan. If you're looking for someone to blame, I'd rather you blame me, it'd make more sense that way. It's my fault that Katherine's here, it's my fault you have to keep Damon on a short leash."

He rested his hand on my upper thigh and breathed out calmly. He moved his other hand so that he could tuck the stray pieces of hair in my face, behind my ear. His warm touch was familiar, something about it had me at complete peace. I then looked down in my lap, wide eyed, releasing what could potentially happen. I looked up to see Stefan's glossy eyes gazing at me.

"I.. I'm sorry Stefan. I have to…" I was stuck for words. I shook my head and got up form the couch.  
"Elena!"

* * *

_Don't forget to_ **REVIEW! x**


	15. You Are My Life

**OHHAI GUYS; long time no talk! Sorry for the wait: Writer's block + distractions = Not a good way to continue writing. But in the end result, I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER.**

**Important thing to remember, this chapter's in, the one and only, Stefan Salvatore's POV. That's right, and if you don't like it.. I can't really do anything about it. Haha. ENJOY READERS! xo**

* * *

**Previously**

I looked up to see Stefan's glossy eyes gazing at me.  
"I.. I'm sorry Stefan. I have to…" I was stuck for words. I shook my head and got up form the couch."Elena!"

**Now - Stefan's P.O.V**

I was so close; So close to touching those perfect lips, to the familiar aroma. The moment I looked into her eyes, my mind took me back to the time we first met at school. She was curious, and intrigued. Which now, has me thinking, maybe we can start over. It might sound crazy, but it could work. "Elena!" I called out to her again, beckoning her to come back and hear me out. But she wasn't coming back, she continued to take her quick paces away from me. To what once was a hopeful idea, is now looking like a useless one. "Elena!" I couldn't give up on this, there was something there; something alive, and true. I won't just let it slide, and act as if it didn't happen, or I didn't see anything.

"Leave me alone Stefan!" she screamed.

I was taken from behind, and held in a firm grip. "What'd you do Stefan?" Damon snarled. I shook off his grip and turned to face him. He was concerned, not for me, but for Elena. He really couldn't care less about our relationship as brothers anymore. We were so close once; best friends, and we let one girl, and jealousy come between us. It's amazing what love can do to you. It's enough to ruin a friendship, and enough to tear you apart. It did exactly that to both of us when we met Katherine. It took a while for both Damon and I to heal, and to trust each other again, but as everything is looking up again, another girl came along. I'm not blaming Elena for ruining what Damon and I used to be, our friendship should've been strong enough to break through the love of another woman.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled, waking me from my thinking.

"I didn't do anything." And I didn't, it was just a sudden realisation, rather than an act. Damon narrowed his eyes at me, "So what just happened Stefan? Why did she just storm away from you? Why were you calling after her? Do you mind explaining?" In defeat, I folded my arms across my chest and sighed, "What you did to Elena, hurt me too. I miss her so much-""Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah… get on with it." Damon retorted. He did this every time I'd try to have a deep conversation with him, and every time the anger would begin to brew inside of me. Which is why most times, I don't even bother with trying."Think about it Damon. I'm still in love with her."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned, as the look on his face changed blankly. Damon grabbed me by my shirt, and pushed me onto the ground. "You kissed her."

I narrowed my eyebrows, and glanced up at the ceiling, spiritless. "I shouldn't of left it up to you to take the first guess. No Damon, my lips never touched hers." It was a selfish first guess, kind of protective too. And it was surprising, never have I seen Damon care so much about something: about someone. Sure, that would've been anyone's first guess, but was it normal that Damon cared so much? Before we both met Elena, he had turned off all emotion, all feeling and all that was left was a monster. Damon had no consideration nor time to feel anything, it was all turned off. And with his humanity turned off, what was left was just instinct. He believed he was a monster, with the destiny to.. Well, do what monsters do; kill people.

Damon's jaw clenched, with his eyes darting down at me. I got off the floor, slowly walking towards him. '_If looks could kill'_ I thought to myself, looking into his rage filled eyes. I mean, the look in his eyes, it was almost savage looking. He looked me up and down; maybe he was planning my death? Not that I have anything to live for these days. I looked up at the top of the stairs, to meet Elena's anxious stare."You stay here." Damon muttered under his breath to me. Elena ran off out of site; my guess is back to Damon's room, and Damon followed.

Aimlessly, I began to walk around the room. There's not much to do anymore, now that Elena barely knows who I am anymore; self harm sounds good right about now. It's something to do. I shook my head, escaping me sadistic mind. I slid my hands into my pockets, and headed to the door. '_There has to be something to distract me out here.'_ The fresh air hit my face like a ton of bricks, it was overwhelming. It was like looking into my own mind: The clouds covered the sun, there were faint raindrops falling from the sky, and everything had a dull tint to it. That was exactly like it was in my head. Elena's the sun: So bright and so warm. She's gentle and caring and without her, I don't know what I would be. Damon's the clouds: He's keeping me from Elena, he's stopping me from seeing her incredible smile. And I'm the poor, lifeless, dull sad town that is laid out before them. Without Elena, I feel as if I shouldn't exist. And what's a plant without sun? Me without Elena? A dead plant, a sad and sorry me. That's how I feel… dead.

'_C'mon Stefan. You came out here for a distraction, so.. Get distracted!' _I kept telling myself. I think I'm going insane. But no matter how many times I told myself to get distracted, it became more and more impossible. But I was desperate for one.

"Stefan," someone said from behind me.

Finally.

It was Caroline, which kind of worried me, what was she doing here?"Wow, I haven't seen you in a while. I mean, after Elena's death." She whispered. Wait, what?

"Elena's death?""Oh come on Stefan, I know you miss her. But it's time to move on, she's dead." Even if she was dead, Caroline was being a little shallow. I scratched the back of my head, and thought '_Who would pronounce Elena dead? They wouldn't of found her corpse in the fire, and she wasn't even classed as a missing person to begin with.'_

"But she's not dead." I said. She reached for her wallet out from her pocket, "I knew this would happen. So I came prepared." She took out a card and handed it to me. It was a business card for a psychologist, 'Dr Benton.' Wow, she think's I'm a mental patient. "He helped my cousin after she had her boyfriend pass away. And she's as good as new.-" Caroline looked up into the window on the second storey, "Oh, My god. Is that Elena?" I turned around and looked to were she pointed. Yep, it was Elena.

"What? I don't see anything. Where?" I lied.

"In the top window! You were right Stefan! How'd you know?"

My muscles tensed. I have to think of something, "Caroline there's nothing there." I gave her back her card, "Here, you see Dr Breton. You need to more than me, let me walk you to your car.."

She kept looking around, searching for an excuse. At this stage she actually looked crazy, "I'm not crazy! She's in the top window!" She looked up to the window again, but Elena was no where to be seen, "She's.. gone."

"C'mon Caroline." I placed my hand on her shoulder and started walking her to her car. She walked slowly, not sure on what was going on. "It's okay, you're okay. Just drive home, and call the doctor."

"Thank you Stefan, " she murmured as she got in her car, then drove away.

If only she knew the true story. Her hopes to send me to a doctor made me smile, it probably might have helped though, I am clearly, going insane. Currently, I think of myself as a mental patient, who has lost their medication; my medication being Elena. My daily dose is quickly decreasing, and the site of her only puts a bandaid on my wounds, but when she's gone, it's as if the bandaid has been ripped off, leaving a stinging feeling to try and get over. Well, I guess I have news to tell the other two.

So much for a distraction. As soon as I get one, the conversation's about the very person I wanted to be distracted from. "Damon," I called, knowing he could hear me.

"What," I heard a dead voice from behind me.

"Can you tell Elena that they've pronounced her dead?"

Damon's shoulders relaxed, and the curiosity began to brew inside of him, "Um. Could you?"

"Am I hearing right? You want _me _to be in the same room as Elena?"

"Just go" He said, between his teeth, and disappeared. I wonder what happened: before he was practically telling me to keep away from her, and now he's _allowing _me to see her? Something must be up. I made my way up the stairs, and into Damon's room, too see Elena laying on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Don't bother telling me. I heard you." She said, before I could begin, "but what I don't understand, is how they could pronounce me dead, without having a dead body to prove they're right. This town is beginning to become lazy." she sighed, sitting up from the bed. Elena shook her head, before shifting to the end of the bed.

"I'm sure they would've sent a search party out for you.."

"Of course, but why give up! For what I've seen in the television, they don't give up a missing person's case: it could go on for months! Think about the boy, in Australia Daniel Morcombe , the case never died! It's nice to know That Mystic Falls is gonna give up that easily…" Her baffled stare met mine, instantly changing the conversation.

"No Stefan, get out!"

I closed my eyes, and walked further into the room, "You need to hear this Elena." I pleaded. She sighed in defeat, and laid back in the bed, getting comfy. It's like everything was going my way now for this half of the day: first Damon lets me see Elena after days of no communication, and now Elena's actually cooperating with me and is willing to hear what I have to say.

"I know, the past few days haven't been the best; you're emotional, you're not 100 percent sure on what you're capable off. And you don't remember much of you life as a human. I'm trying to help you, one step at a time: You said you wanted to know who you loved in your past life, and you now know. Which, is easier for me," by now I was sitting at the end of her bed, "And maybe you and Damon are meant to be. I've seen the way you act around each other, the way he makes you smile, the way he reassures you, but I can't help but to be filled with all this jealousy, all this hate, knowing that you were _mine_…" I paused, and looked back up at her.

Elena was actually listening to me, which was a relief. She sat there, captivated in my words, interested where I was going with this: her posture had even changed, in showing interest. The silence surrounded us, leaving only curious looks being exchanged throughout the room. I swallowed hard, and continued, "Every night, I face the same dream; of losing you. And with every day that passes, the dream becomes more, and more prone to happening, and I don't want it to. And I die a little bit more inside, every moment I see you with him, I need to hear you say you love me, you're all that's worth living for-"

"Stop. That's too much. There's only so much I can take." she slowly shifted from the other end of the bed, and sat closer to me, "I'm imagining the way we felt for each other was strong, and unbreakable. But whatever happened then, can't happen now. What's done is done, and I can't change that. Whatever feelings you have for me, will eventually weaken, and you'll be able to move on, with your life, and you'll find somebody you'll want to spend eternity with-"

"How can I move on with my life, when you _are _my life." I interrupted, looking into her flawless eyes. My jaw tensed; the look in my eyes must've been upsetting, I could feel it. I felt as if I was going to cry, but I had to fight back the tears. I had to be strong, "and I want to spend eternity with _you._"

She got off the bed and headed for the door, "You're going to leave again?" I sighed, resting my head in my hands. The door closed, making a quiet thump.

Elena put her hands on her hips, "No. I'm going to sit here and listen."

* * *

**REVIEW! .. Just sayin' xo**


End file.
